Schiffbrüchig! Rettung unerwünscht
by Bezzy
Summary: Horatio Hornblower soll Admiral Pellews Tochter nach Nassau bringen, doch im Sturm geht Miss Pellew über Bord und Horatio springt mutig hinterher. Beide können sich auf eine Insel retten  aber wollen sie auch tatsächlich gerettet werden? :
1. Chapter 1

**Schiffbrüchig – Rettung unerwünscht!**

Prolog 

Sand. Überall war Sand. In seinem Mund, in seinen Augen, in seinen Haaren. Der Sand und die unbarmherzigen, gleißenden Strahlen der Sonne verhinderten, dass er die Augen öffnen konnte, dazu kam der stechende Schmerz, der seinen Kopf malträtierte sowie ein weiteres, unangenehmes Gefühl: Nässe. Alles an ihm war durchnässt, und wenn ihn sein Gehör nicht ganz täuschte, hatte er es mit mehr als nur einer kleinen Pfütze zu tun, dem sanften Plätschern nach zu urteilen, das ihn umgab. Es hörte sich eher an wie Wellen.

Schließlich schaffte er es unter Mühen, die Augen vom Sand freizubekommen und langsam zu öffnen, wenn auch nur zu schmalen Schlitzen. Er lag auf dem Rücken, konnte nichts erkennen außer dem azurblauen Himmel, der hoch über ihm stehenden Sonne und aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah er noch viel mehr Sand, wahrscheinlich ein Strandabschnitt, und vor ihm Wasser. Viel Wasser, das sich schier unendlich zum Horizont hin ausbreitete – soweit er das erkennen konnte aus seiner eher unbequemen Position heraus.

Den Schmerz in seinem Kopf so gut es ging ignorierend, versuchte er schließlich, sich aufzurichten, um seine Umgebung genauer studieren zu können. Viel war jedoch nicht zu sehen. Sand, Wasser, blauer Himmel, Sonne – im Hintergrund ein Waldstück. Und keine Menschenseele – außer ihm. Er stöhnte auf, als er beim Versuch, den Sand aus den Haaren und Ohren zu bekommen, unvermittelt die große Beule berührte, die ganz offenbar der Auslöser seiner Kopfschmerzen war. Nicht nur das, die Wunde blutete auch noch, glücklicherweise nicht allzu stark.

Nach einigen Minuten versuchte er vorsichtig, den Rest seiner Gliedmaßen zu bewegen und war froh, dass außer seinem Kopf offensichtlich nichts weiter in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war. Langsam erhob er sich und versuchte angestrengt, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was überhaupt dazu geführt hatte, dass er hier an diesem einsamen Strand angespült worden war. Wenn nur sein Kopf nicht so unbarmherzig schmerzen würde...

Es schien, als sei Horatio Hornblower, seines Zeichens erster Lieutenant auf der Indefatigable, Fregatte der britischen Marine, der einzige Mensch auf dieser Welt. Nun ja, zumindest auf diesem offenbar verlassenen Stückchen Erde.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 

Die wenigen Meter bis zum Waldrand erwiesen sich – dank der schier mörderischen Kopfschmerzen, die ihm noch dazu eine eigenartige Übelkeit verursachten – als erstaunlich anstrengend. Diese kleine, überschaubare Ansammlung von Bäumen „Wald" zu nennen schien übertrieben, aber sie gewährten zumindest ein Mindestmaß an Schatten und Schutz. Seufzend ließ sich Horatio unter einem etwas größeren Exemplar Baum nieder, versuchte, sich an die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht zu erinnern und möglichst nicht in Panik zu geraten, wenn er darüber nachdachte, warum zum Teufel er alleine hier war.

Langsam erinnerte er sich daran, dass sie gestern in einen schlimmen Sturm geraten waren. Einige Besatzungsmitglieder waren über Bord gespült worden, ein paar von ihnen konnten gerettet werden, andere blieben verschwunden. Solche Dinge geschahen, es kam zwangsweise immer wieder vor, wenn man auf See war. Doch dann war Miss Pellew über Bord gegangen und er war ihr ohne zu zögern in die stürmischen Fluten nachgesprungen, jedoch ohne sie zu finden.

Der Gedanke an die Tochter des Admirals verursachte ihm weitaus größere Kopfschmerzen als er ohnehin schon hatte. Er allein war für sie verantwortlich gewesen, er allein hatte dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass die junge Frau wohlbehalten in Nassau ankommen würde. Und er hatte sie verloren.

Horatio rieb sich verzweifelt über die Augen. An dem gestern nacht plötzlich mit Urgewalt einsetzenden Tropensturm, der ihn letztendlich hier an diese verlassene Küste angespült hatte, traf ihn natürlich keine Schuld – aber das war egal. Er hatte seine Pflicht nicht erfüllt, Miss Pellew war ihm abhanden gekommen. Es war auch irrelevant, dass die junge Frau während des Sturms nichts an Deck zu suchen gehabt und seine Warnungen und Befehle ignoriert hatte. Er war schuld, er hatte _jämmerlich versagt_.

Horatio konnte sich lange Zeit nicht aufraffen, aufzustehen um die Gegend zu erkunden und hing fürs erste seinen trüben Gedanken nach. Eigentlich könnte er sich gleich wieder ins Meer stürzen, dachte er niedergeschlagen. Lieber wäre er tot, als dass er seinem Admiral gegenübertreten und ihm die Nachricht vom Verlust und möglicherweise Tod seiner einzigen Tochter überbringen würde. Diese Schande, das Wissen um seine Unfähigkeit, die junge Frau zu beschützen, würde er nicht ertragen.

Horatio seufzte tief, als er an die vergangenen Tage dachte. Er hatte von seinem Admiral, Sir Edward Pellew, Vater der jungen Dame, den Auftrag bekommen, sie mit einem Prisenschiff, das sie im karibischen Meer aufgebracht hatten, nach Nassau zu bringen. Dort würde sie auf die Indefatigable treffen, um mit ihr nach England zurückzukehren. Die Fahrt nach Nassau war normalerweise in wenigen Tagen zu bewältigen, und da das Prisenschiff relativ klein war, auch mit reduzierter Mannschaft gut manövrierbar. Alles in allem nicht das geringste Problem.

Wenn man einmal davon absah, dass Frauen an Bord eines Schiffes nahezu _immer_ für Unruhe sorgten. Miss Elizabeth Pellew war keine Ausnahme. Vor nicht ganz einer Woche an Bord gekommen, hatte ihre Anwesenheit vom ersten Moment an das gewohnte Leben der Männer auf den Kopf gestellt. Jung, hübsch und aufgeschlossen wie sie war, erregte sie selbstverständlich sofort die Aufmerksamkeit der Seeleute, die an solche reizenden Anblicke an Bord eines Schiffes nicht unbedingt gewohnt waren.

Selbstverständlich war auch Lieutenant Hornblower durchaus empfänglich für die weiblichen Reize ihres Gastes – er war schließlich weder ein Heiliger noch ein Mönch im Zölibat. Doch in erster Linie war er pflichtbewusst und darüberhinaus ein Gentleman, und so stand völlig außer Zweifel, dass Miss Pellew etwas an Bord zu befürchten hatte. Sie stand unter seinem persönlichen Schutz.

Dass Miss Betsy, wie sie von aller Welt gerufen wurde, ihm während dieser paar Tage gehörig auf der Nase herumgetanzt, die Ordnung an Bord durcheinander und ihn mehr als einmal an den Rand der Verzweiflung gebracht hatte, verdrängte er im Augenblick. Mit Freuden hätte er jetzt ihren ausgeprägten Sinn für Schabernack, ihre Impertinenz ertragen, hätte sie nicht dafür getadelt, wenn sie ihm vor versammelter Mannschaft Widerworte gab oder auch nur eine einzige Bemerkung darüber gemacht, wenn sie wieder einmal versuchte, in die Takelage zu klettern. Wenn er im Gegenzug nur gewusst hätte, wo sie war, ob sie sich vielleicht doch hatte retten können. Wenn er nur die Gewissheit hätte, dass sie in Sicherheit war! Verdammt!

Horatio schloss müde die Augen und lehnte sich an den Baumstamm. Eigentlich hätte er sich schon längst aufmachen sollen, um seine Umgebung zu erkunden, doch er hatte einfach keine Energie dazu. Er konnte an nichts anderes denken als an die Schande, die er über sich selbst gebracht hatte. Wie sollte er Admiral Pellew bloß jemals gegenübertreten? Wie sollte er es fertigbringen, ihm zu sagen, dass Miss Betsy, sein Augenstern, seine einzige, über alles geliebte Tochter, nicht mehr war? Dass er, Horatio Hornblower, jämmerlich versagt, seine Pflicht nicht erfüllt hatte? Es war schier unerträglich.

Miss Betsy. Horatios Gedanken wanderten zurück an Bord des kleinen Prisenschiffs. Sie hatten Zuckerrohr geladen, welches sie in Nassau veräußern wollten, bevor alle mit der Indefatigable nach England heimreisen würden. Nach Hause... nach so vielen Monaten auf See... Miss Betsy hatte sie alle in Atem gehalten, keine Frage. Wie ein frischer Wind war sie über sie gekommen. Gewiss, sie war meist anstrengend und forderte es immer wieder heraus, dass er streng mit ihr sein musste, doch mit ihrem fröhlichen Wesen und weiblichem Charme verstand sie es schnell, alle um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln. Ihn eingeschlossen, auch wenn er das niemals zugegeben hätte und immer den gestrengen Captain ihr gegenüber herauskehrte. Er konnte sich schlecht vor seiner Mannschaft zum Narren halten lassen!

Horatio seufzte, als er an die ganzen Missetaten dachte, die Miss Betsy im Verlauf nur weniger Tage angestellt hatte. Ihre erste „Amtshandlung" war gewesen, den dicken, grauen Schiffskater höchst offiziell auf den Namen „Horry" zu taufen – sehr zum Amüsement der Männer. Keiner von ihnen hätte in Horatios Beisein eine Bemerkung dazu gemacht oder gar darüber gelacht, doch Horatio entging natürlich nicht das amüsierte Schmunzeln, wenn sie glaubten, er bemerke es nicht. Er hasste diese „Verniedlichung" seines Namens aus tiefstem Herzen und verbat sich vehement dessen Verwendung für den alten Rattenfänger. Miss Betsy spielte die Zerknirschte und versprach ihm alles, doch das Kind war natürlich bereits in den Brunnen gefallen und der Kater behielt seinen Namen – wenn auch „inoffiziell".

Horatio hatte sich nach besten Kräften bemüht, ihre Impertinenz, ihre Possen und spontanen Einfälle so weit es ging zu ignorieren oder zumindest zu tolerieren, doch es war nahezu ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit und zehrte immer wieder an seinen Nerven. Weitgehend harmlos, wenn auch manchmal etwas anstrengend war es, wenn sie ihn zu allem und jedem Löcher in den Bauch fragte, doch insgeheim fand er ihr aufrichtiges Interesse an der Seefahrt eher liebenswert und bemühte sich sogar ernsthaft, ihr zufriedenstellend Auskunft zu geben.

Über ihre Neigung, ohne Hut und ungeschützt vor Wind und Wetter auf einem Stoß aufgewickelter Taue an Deck zu sitzen und sich die Sonne auf den Bauch scheinen zu lassen (im übertragenen Sinne), konnte er jedoch nur missmutig die Stirn runzeln. Das war kein Benehmen für eine junge Dame, was würde der Admiral sagen, wenn er seine Tochter wiedersah – gebräunt wie eine Eingeborene!

Aber auch dagegen fand er kein Mittel. Miss Betsy lachte bloß über seine Befürchtungen, dass sie einer jungen, wohlerzogenen Dame wohl keine Ehre machen würde, wenn sie so weitermachte. Genauso schockierend war seine Entdeckung, dass sie sich von einigen Mitgliedern der Mannschaft die derbsten Flüche und Schimpfwörter in mehreren Sprachen hatte beibringen lassen, die sie später mit Vorliebe in seiner Gegenwart ausprobierte, nur um sich über seinen ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck zu amüsieren.

Sein Mitleid ihr gegenüber hielt sich jedoch in engen Grenzen, als sie eines Tages unbedingt ausprobieren musste, wie Rum schmeckte und daraufhin für mehrere Stunden außer Gefecht gesetzt worden war. Die Ruhe während der Zeit ihrer Unpässlichkeit war wundervoll und sehr erholsam gewesen. Horatio hatte ernsthaft überlegt, ob er ihr nicht jeden Tag eine doppelte Ration zwangsverabreichen sollte, doch Miss Betsy war danach von Alkoholexzessen jeglicher Art gründlich kuriert gewesen.

Dass er eines nachts über sie gestolpert war, weil sie unbedingt die sternenklare Vollmondnacht an Deck genießen wollte und ihn dabei zu Tode erschreckt hatte, war bloß eine weitere Tollheit von ihr gewesen. Doch richtig böse war er nur einmal geworden, nämlich als sie versucht hatte, in die Takelage zu klettern, um Styles auf dem Ausguck zu besuchen. Entsetzt und vor lauter Angst, dass sie abstürzen und ins Meer fallen könnte völlig außer sich, war er ihr nachgestiegen – seine eigene Höhenangst in diesem Moment vergessend – und hatte sie unter einer Standpauke, die sich gewaschen hatte, aufs Deck zurückgeholt. Sie hatte immerhin den Anstand gehabt, seine Ängste nicht wie sonst mit einem unbekümmerten Lachen abzutun und hoch und heilig versprochen, Ausflüge solcher Art in Zukunft zu unterlassen.

Horatio sagte sich immer wieder, dass es nur noch wenige Tage waren bis Nassau – es war bald geschafft, und wenn Miss Betsy natürlich auch später auf der Indefatigable mit zurück nach England fahren würde – unter den strengen Augen ihres Vaters würde sie solch impertinentes Benehmen sicherlich nicht wagen. Das hoffte er zumindest. Es stand jedoch zu befürchten, dass der Admiral seiner wilden Tochter vieles durchgehen lassen würde.

Und jetzt war es müßig, darüber nachzudenken. Mit Freuden hätte Horatio ihr erlaubt, alle Katzen und von ihm aus noch dazu alle Ratten an Bord Horry zu taufen, er hätte geduldig alle ihre Fragen beantwortet, ohne ihr manchmal das Gefühl zu geben, eine Nervensäge zu sein, er hätte sie höchstpersönlich auf den Ausguck begleitet, egal wie hoch dieser war und ihr mit Vergnügen noch ein paar andere Flüche beigebracht. Wenn sie doch nur bloß wieder hier wäre. Wenn er den gestrigen Abend hätte ungeschehen machen können. Wenn...ja wenn... Aber all das lag nicht in seiner Macht.

Während Lieutenant Horatio Hornblower sich noch überlegte, ob er auf den Baum klettern und sich in die Tiefe stürzen oder lieber gleich im Meer ertränken sollte, kamen durch das kleine Wäldchen zögernd leise Schritte näher, die rasch schneller wurden, als die dazugehörigen Person den jungen Mann entdeckte, der dort unter dem Baum saß und seinen trüben Gedanken nachhing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 

„Mr. Hornblower! Oh, Mr. Hornblower, sind sie es wirklich? Kann es sein?" rief eine weibliche Stimme, in der sich Erleichterung und gleichzeitig ein wenig Furcht mischten. Die Erleichterung überwog jedoch in dem Moment, in dem Horatio die Augen aufschlug und verwirrt um sich blickte, bis er die junge Frau entdeckte, die auf ihn zueilte. Er glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Miss Betsy? Konnte es wirklich sein?

Hastig sprang er auf, fuhr gleich darauf mit einem Stöhnen zusammen, als ihn der Schmerz am Hinterkopf mit voller Wucht traf, doch er biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte, sich auf die zierliche Person zu konzentrieren, die sich ihm schnell näherte. Kein Zweifel, es war tatsächlich Miss Betsy, die sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob sie weinen oder lachen sollte.

Ehe Horatio es sich versah, lag sie in seinen Armen und presste sich fest an ihn.

„Oh Mr. Hornblower, ich kann es nicht fassen! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich sie hier wiederfinde! Ich...ich hatte solche Angst, dass ich alleine hier gestrandet bin. Aber nun hab ich sie gefunden, ich bin so erleichtert! Ich dachte, sie wären tot!"

Miss Betsy schloss die Augen und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Wie eine Ertrinkende klammerte sie sich an Horatio, nichts war mehr zu spüren von ihrer sonstigen fröhlichen Unbekümmertheit, sie war einfach nur froh, jemanden von der Schiffsbesatzung gefunden zu haben. Horatio, nicht unbedingt an den Umgang mit Frauen gewöhnt, schon gar nicht mit weinenden, hielt sie ein wenig unbehaglich fest und murmelte beruhigende Worte. Ein dicker Stein war ihm vom Herzen gefallen nach Miss Betsys Auftauchen. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, sie wohlbehalten hier vorzufinden. Aber eine andere Sorge blieb: Wo waren sie und würden sie von hier gerettet werden? Wo war die _Seagull_?

„Ssch...bitte beruhigen Sie sich, Miss Betsy", sagte er leise und überlegte fieberhaft, was er tun konnte, doch ihm fiel nichts ein. Die junge Frau schniefte noch einmal und sah ihn mit tränenverhangenen, geröteten Augen und Triefnase an. Eine Welle des Mitgefühls überkam ihn. Was hatte sie in den letzten Stunden wohl alles durchmachen müssen! Und ganz alleine noch dazu.

„Ich...ich gehe davon aus, dass sie sonst niemanden von der Mannschaft gesehen haben?" fragte er und spürte einen dicken Kloß im Hals, als sie betrübt den Kopf schüttelte und in Ermangelung eines Taschentuchs diskret den Ärmel ihres – nun ja, etwas mitgenommen aussehenden – Kleides benutzte.

„Nein", flüsterte sie. „Niemanden. Ich hatte solche Angst, als ich heute morgen am Strand aufgewacht bin. Ich dachte, ich bin ganz alleine hier." Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Und ich war noch nie so froh gewesen, sie zu sehen, Sir."

Horatio machte sich sanft von ihr los. Eben erst hatte er ihre etwas...nun ja, _unschickliche_ Aufmachung bemerkt, zu der sie selbstverständlich nichts konnte, die ihn aber äußerst verlegen machte. Sie trug das gleiche Kleid wie gestern noch an Bord, natürlich, aber der Stoff war logischerweise nass geworden und das cremeweiße Oberteil schmiegte sich nun wie eine zweite Haut über ihre, zugegebenermaßen sehr appetitlich aussehenden Brüste. Nicht nur das, der Stoff war durch das Wasser nahezu transparent geworden und gewährte _äußerst_ intime Einblicke. Zudem trug sie weder Schuhe noch Strümpfe und da der Rock des Kleides stellenweise nur noch aus Fetzen bestand, konnte man auch hier ungebührlich viel nackte Haut sehen.

Betsy merkte von all dem nichts, sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich ein wenig zu beruhigen und gleichzeitig darüber zu freuen, wenigstens Lieutenant Hornblower wiedergefunden zu haben. Horatio hingegen hätte schon aus Stein oder ein Eunuch sein müssen, um auf diesen trotz aller tragischer Umstände entzückenden Anblick nicht zu reagieren. Er war weder das eine, noch das andere, aber glücklicherweise Gentleman genug, um die Situation nicht auszunutzen.

Mit dezent geröteten Wangen und einem unangenehmen Ziehen in den Lenden überreichte er Betsy seine Uniformjacke, die zwar ebenfalls noch etwas feucht war, womit sie sich aber zumindest züchtig bedecken konnte. Betsy war immer noch vollkommen ahnungslos darüber, was sie gerade in dem jungen Lieutenant ausgelöst hatte, doch sie nahm das Kleidungsstück dankbar an und ließ sich dann neben Horatio unter dem Baum nieder. Langsam ließ sie ihre Blicke über das Meer schweifen.

„Es scheint, als wäre hier außer ihnen nichts und niemand angeschwemmt worden, Sir", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Dort, wo ich gelandet bin, liegen ein paar Fässer und Kisten am Strand, auch ein wenig Treibholz. Nur leider niemand sonst von der Besatzung", fügte sie niedergeschlagen hinzu. Horatio runzelte die Stirn.

„Dann sollten wir besser an die Stelle zurückkehren und sehen, was sich in den Fässern und Kisten befindet. Und ob wir Aufschluss darüber erhalten, um welche Art von Treibholz es sich handelt. Und vielleicht ist ja mittlerweile noch jemand aus der Mannschaft an diesem Teil des Strandes aufgetaucht. Ich habe allerdings keine Ahnung, wie viele außer uns noch über Bord gegangen sind."

Betsy schaute ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

„Ja, Sir. Wir sollten gleich losgehen. Es dauert vielleicht eine halbe Stunde, durch den Wald." Horatio nickte. Sie konnten nicht unbedingt davon ausgehen, in allernächster Zeit gerettet zu werden, sie mussten als allerwichtigstes versuchen, Proviant zu finden und Trinkwasser. Und hoffen, dass es von beidem genug gab, um für unbestimmte Zeit hier zu überleben.

Schweigend marschierten sie durch die Baumansammlung, die sich tatsächlich noch als richtiger Wald entpuppte, wenn auch eher licht und sonnig als finster und undurchdringlich. Der Boden war weich, zum größten Teil mit Moos bewachsen und so hatte Betsy keine Probleme mit dem Marsch auf bloßen Füßen. Horatio hätte nicht gewusst, wie er ihr sonst hätte behilflich sein können – er konnte ihr ja schlecht seine eigenen Schuhe anbieten. Bei dem Gedanken, sie den ganzen Weg zu tragen, ihren zierlichen, aber so bezaubernd weiblichen, weichen Körper in seinen Armen zu halten, wurde ihm sehr, sehr warm und seine Wangen verfärbten sich rosig.

Zu ihrer Enttäuschung war der Strandabschnitt, an dem Betsy an Land gespült worden war, menschenleer. Kein Mitglied der _Seagull_ war auf magische Art und Weise erschienen, dachte Horatio betrübt. Aber es war zu früh, um die Hoffnung aufzugeben. Die Landschaft hingegen war schlichtweg paradiesisch: Feiner, weißer Sandstrand, der hin und wieder mit einer Kokospalme bewachsen war, zwischendurch unterbrochen von einigen etwa mannshohen Felsen. Ein Ort, an dem man es hätte aushalten können – wäre die Versorgung sichergestellt.

Horatio wandte sich den angeschwemmten Kisten und Fässern zu.

„Wir sollten sie zunächst in Sicherheit an Land bringen, danach versuchen, sie zu öffnen. Hoffentlich ist mehr drinnen als Zuckerrohr oder Rum!" Er wollte Betsy nicht verängstigen, aber bisher hatte er keine Anhaltspunkte dafür, dass es hier frisches Wasser gab oder Nahrung irgendwelcher Art. Er wusste auch nicht, ob er in der Lage sein würde zu bestimmen, welche Früchte oder Pflanzen essbar waren. Von den Kokosnüssen einmal abgesehen. Aber die alleine waren zu wenig zum Überleben. Darüberhinaus musste man an diese auch erst einmal herankommen. Die Palmen waren sehr, sehr hoch. Er hatte keine große Lust, diesen Ausflug auf den Baum zu machen.

Betsy nickte. Bevor Horatio etwas sagen konnte, war sie auch schon ins knietiefe Wasser gewatet und machte sich daran, das dort herumschwimmende Treibholz zu bergen.

„Ich übernehme das Holz, Sie können sich um die schwereren Kisten kümmern, Sir!" rief sie ihm zu und trug die ersten Teile an Land. Horatio protestierte.

„Nein, Miss Betsy, lassen sich mich das machen. Setzen Sie sich unter einen Baum und ruhen sich aus." Betsy verdrehte die Augen.

„Sir! Wenn ich helfe, sind wir schneller fertig. Außerdem sollten wir uns dann langsam Gedanken machen, wie wir hier überleben wollen und Nahrung und Wasser finden – falls in den Kisten nichts brauchbares ist!" Horatio wusste natürlich, dass sie recht hatte, doch er konnte das nicht zulassen.

„Sie können unmöglich in diesem Aufzug hier herumlaufen! Ich..." Betsy unterbrach ihn mit einer ärgerlichen Handbewegung.

„Mr. Hornblower, es tut mir unendlich leid, aber meine Kleidertruhe ist noch nicht eingetroffen. Sie werden meinen Anblick noch eine Weile ertragen müssen, fürchte ich!" Spöttisch schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Horatio hatte gegen ihren Anblick zwar nicht das geringste einzuwenden, was er selbstverständlich niemals zugeben würde, doch er musste sich vor sich selbst schützen. Das war schwierig genug, wenn sie auf nackten Füßen in einem halbnassen, zerrissenen Kleid, das mehr enthüllte als es verbarg, weiterhin so vor seinen Augen herumlief. Zu allem Überfluss hatte sie seine Jacke abgelegt und er musste sich schwer zusammenreißen, sie nicht ständig anzustarren.

Betsys helles Lachen riss ihn aus seinen wüsten Gedanken.

„Sir, wollen Sie mich noch weiter so finster anstarren? Vielleicht haben wir Glück und in einer dieser Truhen ist tatsächlich etwas zum Anziehen, dann verspreche ich, dass ich mich umgehend anständig und schicklich kleiden werde!"

Horatio wurde rot und nickte bloß. Schweigend begann er, sich den Fässern und Truhen zu widmen, die immer noch im seichten Wasser sanft vor sich hinschaukelten.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 

Nach etwa einer Stunde hatten sie das Strandgut geborgen und am Rand der Baumgruppe sicher verstaut. Erschöpft ließen sie sich in den warmen Sand fallen, doch viel Zeit für Erholung blieb ihnen nicht. Hunger und Durst machten sich langsam breit, die Sonne war bereits eine ganze Strecke weitergewandert und hing tief am Himmel – schon bald würde es dunkel werden. Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass die Kisten etwas Brauchbares enthielten.

Die Truhen zu öffnen, erwies sich bereits als knifflige Sache, doch mit Hilfe eines dicken Astes und dem Messer, das Horatio wie durch ein Wunder nicht im Wasser verloren hatte, gelang es ihnen schließlich mit etwas Mühe, die Deckel zu lösen. Betsy konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, als sie neugierig in die erste Kiste schauten. Es war tatsächlich Kleidung darin. Seemannskleidung. Gestreifte Hosen, ehemals weiße, jetzt ergraute und nicht ganz saubere Hemden, ein paar Tücher, zerfranste Decken. Nicht gerade die Truhe eines Offiziers, wie es schien.

Betsy zog eine rot-weiß gestreifte Leinenhose heraus und hielt sie vor sich. Die Hose war riesig, sie hätte sicher viermal dort hineingepasst.

„Entspricht das eher ihren Vorstellungen von schicklicher Kleidung, Sir?" kicherte sie und selbst Horatio musste bei der Vorstellung von der zierlichen Miss Pellew in überdimensionalen Männerhosen lächeln.

„Vielleicht haben wir Glück und ihre Kleider wurden auch angespült", meinte er, doch die Hoffnung erfüllte sich nicht. Es blieb am Ende bei dieser einen Kleidertruhe.

Aber viel wichtiger als die Kleiderfrage war die Tatsache, dass sich in den Kisten unter anderem tatsächlich auch Proviant befand. Schiffszwieback in großen Mengen, gepökeltes Fleisch, Gemüse und Äpfel, sogar eine ganze Kiste Wein und zwei Fässchen Rum und einige Dinge mehr gehörten zu ihrer Ausbeute. Horatio war zunächst erleichtert. Zumindest würden sie eine Zeitlang nicht verhungern. Trotzdem mussten sie sich so bald es ging auf die Suche nach Wasser machen und sehen, was die Insel sonst noch hergab.

„Miss Betsy, noch ist es halbwegs hell. Ich gehe ein Stück in den Wald, nach Norden, vielleicht stoße ich auf einen Bach oder eine Quelle. Es dauert nicht lange, ich bin bald wieder zurück." Er nickte ihr kurz zu und wollte sich auf den Weg machen, doch Betsy stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

„Nein." Horatio stoppte und schaute sie verwundert an.

„Sie werden mich ganz sicher nicht alleine hier zurücklassen, Sir! Ich komme mit." Horatio seufzte.

„Ich bin sehr viel schneller, wenn ich alleine gehe. Ich verspreche, es dauert nicht lange."

„Nein. Ich komme mit."

„Miss Betsy..."

Die junge Frau schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und Horatio gab schließlich widerwillig nach. Es war keine Zeit zu verlieren. Er warf einen skeptischen Blick auf ihre nackten Füße.

„Na schön. Aber ich will keine Klagen hören, wenn sie ohne Schuhe nicht mehr weitergehen können!" Betsy schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Keine Sorge, Sir! Auf dem Moos läuft es sich sehr bequem."

Das Waldstück im Norden war nur leider sehr viel weniger lieblich als der moosbewachsene, lichte Hain, den sie vorhin durchquert hatten. Auch der Boden veränderte sich, vom weichen Moos war bald nichts mehr übrig und schon bald taten Betsy die Füße weh, weil sie immer wieder auf dornige Äste und kleine, heimtückische Steinchen trat, die mehr oder weniger tief in die Haut einschnitten. Tapfer unterdrückte sie die ständig zunehmenden Schmerzen und eilte hinter Horatio her, der mit seinen langen Beinen – und mit Schuhen – natürlich im Vorteil war. Als sie nach einer Viertelstunde tatsächlich auf ein kleines Flüsschen trafen, konnte sie sich nur halb darüber freuen.

Horatio bemerkte nicht, dass Betsy hinter ihm zurückgeblieben war und nur langsam näherkam, während er sich bereits am Ufer niederkniete und sich am kühlen Nass erfrischte. _Welch eine Wohltat!_ dachte er behaglich, als er seinen ersten Durst gelöscht und den Kopf kurz in die Fluten getaucht hatte. Wahre Felsbrocken waren ihm gerade vom Herzen gefallen. Trinkwasser – sauberes, klares, unerschöpfliches Trinkwasser – Gott sei Dank!

Suchend wandte er sich zu seiner Begleiterin um und war überrascht, sie auf einem Felsbrocken kauernd vorzufinden. Ein paar Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, doch sie sagte kein Wort und schenkte ihm bloß ein gequältes Lächeln.

„Miss Betsy! Was ist los?" fragte er erschrocken und eilte an ihre Seite.

„Nichts, es ist nichts..." murmelte sie tapfer, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf ihre von Dornen zerkratzten Beine und die blutbefleckten, zerschrammten Füße. Er unterdrückte einen deftigen Fluch und seufzte stattdessen.

„Wieso in drei Teufels Namen haben sie nichts gesagt?" schimpfte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Verdammt, ich hätte doch wirklich alleine gehen sollen! So ein stures, uneinsichtiges Frauenzimmer aber auch!" Als er sie wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Stein sitzen sah, tat ihm sein Ausbruch gleich wieder leid, auch wenn er immer noch verärgert war.

„Können Sie aufstehen? Sie müssen etwas trinken, Miss Betsy." Sie versuchte es. Es tat höllisch weh, doch sie biss die Zähne zusammen und bewältigte die wenigen Meter zum Ufer. Horatio war ihr behilflich und auch sie konnte ihren Durst löschen.

„Wie dumm, wir haben vergessen, einen Behälter mitzunehmen", ärgerte er sich über seine Nachlässigkeit. Er gab in der Tat einen guten Offizier ab, dachte er wütend. Aber es war nicht zu ändern. Zur Not hatten sie den Wein, morgen konnten sie immer noch frisches Wasser holen gehen. Viel problematischer war die Frage, wie Betsy den Weg zurückgehen sollte. Sie schien seine Gedanken hinter der grimmig gerunzelten Stirn lesen zu können.

„Wenn ich ganz langsam gehe, müsste es funktionieren", meinte sie leise, doch Horatio schüttelte den Kopf. Er war immer noch ärgerlich, das konnte sie mühelos sehen.

„Das dauert viel zu lange. Am liebsten würde ich sie hierlassen!" brummte er, doch natürlich kam das nicht in Frage. Betsy schaute ihn zerknirscht an.

„Es tut mir leid, Mr. Hornblower. Ich..." Doch Horatio winkte nur ungeduldig ab.

„Es nützt nichts, jetzt darüber zu diskutieren, Miss Pellew. Ich werde sie tragen müssen, es lässt sich wohl kaum vermeiden, wenn wir heute noch an den Strand zurückkommen wollen." Er hob sie ohne viel Federlesens hoch und schaute sie streng an. „Übers Knie legen kann ich sie später immer noch!"

Betsy lag eine passende Antwort auf der Zunge, doch sie unterdrückte sie lieber. Er hatte ja recht, zum Teufel, und böse war er auch noch auf sie, sonst hätte er sie nicht „Miss Pellew" genannt. Sie hielt es für angebracht, besser für den Augenblick zu schweigen und ihn nicht noch mehr zu verärgern. Betsy versuchte, sich so steif wie möglich zu machen, damit sie nicht über die Maßen an seinen Körper gepresst wurde, doch auf die Dauer war das zu anstrengend und ihr tat alles weh. Nach wenigen Minuten sank ihr Kopf schließlich müde an seine Schulter und sie schloss mit einem leisen Seufzer die Augen.

Horatio fühlte sich anfangs überhaupt nicht wohl mit seiner süßen Last in den Armen. Miss Betsy war leicht wie eine Feder – erstaunlich, dass so ein Temperamentsbündel in einem so zarten Körper Platz hatte – doch es kostete ihn schon einiges an Disziplin, nicht dauernd auf ihren Ausschnitt zu starren, der delikate Einblicke gewährte. Ihre Nähe, ihr weicher Körper so eng an seinen gepresst – es war ein durchaus warmes, angenehmes Gefühl. Betsy hatte einen Arm um seinen Hals geschlungen, um besseren Halt zu haben, ihr Kopf lag ruhig an seiner Schulter.

Horatio zwang seinen Blick eisern auf die verschlungenen Pfade, die vor ihnen lagen und bemühte sich nach besten Kräften, seine Gedanken auf wichtigere Sachen zu lenken. Für heute abend blieb ihnen nichts weiter, als etwas zu essen und ein provisorisches Nachtlager herzurichten. Morgen wollte er dem Flusslauf folgen und ein wenig mehr von der Insel erkunden. Vielleicht stießen sie ja tatsächlich auf Spuren von anderen Bewohnern oder sogar Mannschaftsmitgliedern. Horatio befürchtete allerdings, dass die Insel nicht sonderlich groß sein würde – wenn es denn überhaupt eine Insel war, er konnte es nur vermuten. Er fragte sich, wie um alles in der Welt sie jemals von hier wegkommen sollten.

Es wurde bereits dunkel, als sie ihr kleines Vorratslager am Strand wieder erreichten. Horatio setzte Betsy am Rande des Wäldchens vorsichtig ab und verbot ihr, auch nur einen Schritt zu machen, bevor er sich nicht das Ausmaß ihrer Verletzungen angesehen hatte. Er holte ihr eine Decke, auf der sie Platz nehmen konnte und bat dann um Erlaubnis, sich ihre zerschrammten Füße anzusehen. Fassungslos schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Warum in drei Teufels Namen haben sie nichts gesagt?" schimpfte er nach seiner Inspektion. „Ihre Füße sehen aus, als hätten sie eine Auspeitschung mitgemacht! Sie werden tagelang nicht auftreten können, ganz sicher." Betsy schenkte ihm ein klägliches Lächeln, schwieg jedoch.

„Nun ja, das wird sie immerhin davon abhalten, die nächsten Tage auf irgendwelche abenteuerlichen Exkursionen zu gehen!" brummte Horatio und wischte mit einem weingetränkten Tuch vorsichtig ein paar getrocknete Blutflecken ab. Es brannte höllisch, aber Betsy biss tapfer die Zähne zusammen.

„Es wäre natürlich einfacher, wenn ich Schuhe besitzen würde", sagte sie leise.

„Ja. Aber leider waren keine in den Kisten. Und so leid es mir tut, _meine_ kann ich ihnen nun wirklich nicht ausleihen." Betsy musste kichern, trotz aller Schmerzen.

„Nein, Sir. Das würde in der Tat etwas albern aussehen." Horatio lächelte leicht und richtete sich auf.

„Sie bleiben hier liegen, ich kümmere mich um das Abendessen," sagte er entschieden und hob die Hand, als Betsy protestieren wollte. „Keine Sorge, das werde ich noch hinkriegen, sehr viel Auswahl haben wir ja nicht."

„Wie Sie wünschen, Sir", murmelte sie und verzog vor Schmerz das Gesicht, als sie ihren Fuß aus Versehen gegen den Baumstamm stieß.

Horatio kramte in den Kisten herum und beförderte Schiffszwieback, ein Stück Käse sowie einige Äpfel zutage. Zusammen mit einer Flasche Wein trug er das karge Mahl zur Decke zurück und teilte es gerecht zwischen ihnen auf.

Das Essen verlief größtenteils schweigsam. Betsy war müde und hatte Schmerzen, die Strapazen des Tages forderten mittlerweile ihren Tribut. Horatios Gedanken hingegen kreisten unaufhörlich um ihre prekäre Situation. Sie hatten Trinkwasser, sie hatten für die nächsten Tage Nahrung – aber sie mussten andere Quellen auftun, keine Frage. Und alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun, Hilfe zu holen. Wie auch immer diese aussehen würde. Horatio seufzte innerlich. Er hatte sich noch nie so hilflos gefühlt.


	5. Chapter 4a

Chapter 4 

Betsy hatte ihr Abendessen kaum beendet, als ihr auch schon die Augen zufielen und der Blechteller langsam ihrer Hand entglitt. Horatio betrachtete sie einen Moment nachdenklich, dann warf er einen Blick zum Himmel. Ein großer, fahler Mond stand in all seiner Pracht am Firmament und weit und breit war keine Wolke zu sehen. Horatio ging zu den Kisten, um den Rest an Decken zu holen. Jetzt war natürlich keine Zeit mehr, eine Art Dach für sie zu bauen; sollte es in der Nacht regnen, hatten sie Pech gehabt. Aber davon ging er nicht aus. Vorsichtig nahm er Betsys Teller weg und bereitete ihr so gut es ging ein Nachtlager. Auf dem weichen Sand sollte es nicht ganz so unbequem sein, dachte er.

Behutsam breitete er die Decken über sie und schüttelte den Kopf, als sein Blick auf ihre zerschrammten Füße fiel. Das Laufen musste ihr große Schmerzen verursachen, dachte er mitfühlend, auch wenn sie natürlich selbst an ihrer Lage nicht ganz schuldlos war! Widerspenstiges Frauenzimmer aber auch!

Und doch konnte er ihr nicht lange böse sein. Sie sah so unschuldig aus im Schlaf, so erschöpft. Nichts von ihrer Lebhaftigkeit war mehr zu spüren, die Strapazen forderten ihren Tribut. Die Ärmste, dachte Horatio, anstatt wie geplant gemütlich mit ihrem Vater nach England zu reisen, waren sie an einem gottverlassenen Fleckchen Erde gestrandet und nur der Herr selbst wusste, ob sie jemals würden gerettet werden! Und wenn ja, was würde ihr Vater wohl mit ihm anstellen, wenn er ihn in die Finger bekommen würde!

Horatio wusste, er konnte erst einmal froh sein, dass er Miss Betsy überhaupt wiedergefunden hatte und darüber war er sehr dankbar. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass auch bei Admiral Pellew die Freude über ein Wiedersehen mit seiner Tochter überwiegen würde. Wenn sie sich denn _wiedersehen_ würden...

Horatio hing weiter seinen düsteren Gedanken nach, während er die letzte Decke sorgfältig um Betsy herum feststeckte und sich davon überzeugte, dass sie gut vor der Kälte geschützt war. Er selbst wickelte sich ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt ebenfalls in eine Decke und lehnte sich an einen Baumstamm. Er würde Wache halten, nahm er sich vor, und legte sein Messer in greifbare Nähe. Zwei Minuten später wurden seine Augenlider schwer, eine weitere Minute später war er bereits in den Sand gesunken und in tiefen Schlaf gefallen. Die Erschöpfung war selbst für einen erfahrenen Seemann wie ihn zu groß.

Glücklicherweise blieb die Nacht trocken. Trocken, aber nicht gerade warm. Betsy erwachte ein paar Stunden später von der Kälte und fröstelte unbehaglich. Von der offenen See her strömte eine frische Brise ins Land. Liebe Güte, war das kalt! Trotz der drei Decken, in die sie eingewickelt war. Sie blickte sich suchend um und entdeckte Lieutenant Hornblower ein paar Meter neben ihr liegend, eingewickelt in eine Decke und tief und fest schlafend.

Vorsichtig kroch sie näher und ein Lächeln stahl sich über ihr Gesicht, als sie den schlafenden Mann nachdenklich betrachtete. Der Wind spielte mit seinen dunklen Locken, die in sein hübsches Gesicht fielen. Oh ja, er war schon ein attraktiver Bursche, der junge Lieutenant, daran gab es wahrlich nichts zu deuteln! Seine klugen, braunen Augen, die sie immer so gerne missbilligend und tadelnd anfunkelten, die aber auch warm und freundlich blicken konnten – wenngleich dieser Blick auch selten ihr galt, wie sie amüsiert und gleichzeitig etwas betrübt feststellte.

Kein bisschen seiner sonstigen Strenge lag mehr auf seinem Gesicht, die Stirn war glatt, er wirkte entspannt und gar ein wenig jungenhaft, trotz aller Sorgen, mit denen er sich offensichtlich tagtäglich herumzuschlagen hatte. Und zu denen sie nicht unmaßgeblich beitrug, wie sie ein wenig beschämt zugeben musste. Er musste die Decken über sie gelegt haben, als sie eingedöst war, er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie es warm und bequem hatte. Betsy seufzte. Sie konnte froh sein, dass sie von allen Mannschaftsmitgliedern ausgerechnet ihn hier angetroffen hatte! Vor ihm hatte sie nichts zu befürchten.

Sie runzelte die Stirn, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass er fast alle Decken ihr gegeben und bloß eine einzige – noch dazu die dünnste – für sich selbst übrigbehalten hatte. Trotz seiner Jacke musste er doch sicher auch frieren, oder? Der Wind war so kühl... Nein, das konnte sie nicht zulassen. Was wäre, wenn er krank wurde? Kurzentschlossen nahm sie ihre Decken hoch, kroch näher an den Schlafenden heran und kuschelte sich vorsichtig an ihn, ihren Rücken an seine Brust geschmiegt, die Decken über ihnen beiden ausbreitend. Betsy holte überrascht Luft, als sich ohne ihr Zutun plötzlich ein starker Arm um ihren Bauch legte und sie noch ein Stückchen enger an den warmen Körper des Lieutenants gepresst wurde. Sie drehte leicht den Kopf, doch Horatio schlief weiterhin tief und fest. Es war ein Reflex gewesen, er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er eine temporäre Gefährtin an seiner Seite hatte.

Betsy seufzte behaglich. Das war _viel_ besser! Die warmen Decken und Horatios Körperwärme, sein Arm beschützend um sie gelegt, so fühlte sie sich sicher und geborgen. Und sie konnte davon ausgehen, dass auch der Lieutenant nicht mehr frieren würde. Zufrieden mit ihrer kleinen Aktion kuschelte sie sich noch ein wenig tiefer in die Decken und kurz bevor der Schlaf sie wieder übermannte, nahm sie sich fest vor, ihm fortan keinen Grund mehr zum Schimpfen zu geben. Ja, sie wollte ab sofort nur noch seinen warmen Blick sehen, nicht mehr seinen tadelnden!

Horatio hatte nur im Unterbewusstsein mitbekommen, dass Betsy mitten in der Nacht zu ihm gekommen war und sich an seine Seite gelegt hatte. Er war viel zu müde gewesen, um sich Gedanken darüber zu machen und sofort wieder eingeschlafen, nachdem sie es sich bequem gemacht hatte. Aber es war sofort etwas wärmer geworden durch den weichen Körper, der sich sanft an seinen presste und durch die zusätzlichen Decken. Es war in der Tat ein sehr behagliches Gefühl, dachte er im Halbschlaf und legte unbewusst einen Arm um ihre Taille, unterhalb ihrer Brüste. Ein _sehr_ behagliches Gefühl.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war Betsy verschwunden, sehr zu seiner Enttäuschung. Er fragte sich einen Moment lang, ob er das nicht geträumt hatte, doch die Anzahl an Decken, in die er eingekuschelt war, bot den Beweis. Horatio schaute sich suchend um, doch von Betsy war nichts zu sehen. Anfangs war er nicht sonderlich besorgt, vielleicht war sie bloß einem menschlichen Bedürfnis nachgegangen. Weit konnte sie jedenfalls nicht sein, schließlich konnte sie kaum laufen mit ihren verletzten Füßen!

Doch als er sich aufsetzte und sein Blick auf Fußspuren fiel, die von ihrem Lager weg in Richtung Norden am Strand entlang führten, sprang er schnell auf und eilte ans Ufer. Es war weit und breit nichts von ihr zu sehen. Horatio griff nach seinem Messer und folgte mit langen Schritten den Spuren, die sich über eine ziemliche Strecke am Strand längszogen. Wo zum Teufel war sie hingegangen? dachte er verärgert. Sie konnte doch nicht einfach alleine losmarschieren, ohne ihm etwas zu sagen! Und was war mit ihren Füßen? Sie konnte doch überhaupt nicht laufen! Horatio konnte nur beten, dass sie nicht jemand verschleppt hatte!

Er hastete weiter und nach ein paar hundert Metern stieß er auf einen kleinen Fluss, eher einen breiteren Bach, der sich an dieser Stelle ins Meer ergoss. Exakt dort bogen die Fußspuren in das kleine Waldstück ein. Man musste kein Hellseher sein um darauf zu kommen, dass Betsy ab hier dem Flussverlauf gefolgt war und das gleiche tat Horatio nun. Er hoffte nur, sie war nicht irgendwo unterwegs zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden!

Seine Sorge um Betsy wuchs, je weiter er dem Flüsschen folgte. Sie wussten noch nicht mit absoluter Gewissheit, ob sie alleine hier waren, verdammt! Was wäre, wenn sie einem Eingeborenen, oder noch schlimmer, irgendwelchen Ganoven, rebellierenden Sklaven oder wem auch immer in die Arme gelaufen war! Wenn es hier wider Erwarten wilde Tiere gab! Verflixtes, ungehöriges, eigensinniges, stures Frauenzimmer! Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!

Horatio war so sehr damit beschäftigt, sich auszumalen, dass er sie diesmal ganz gewiss übers Knie legen würde, sollte er sie jemals wiederfinden, dass er den Teich zunächst gar nicht bemerkte, der sich offenbar aus dem Flüsschen gestaut hatte und im frühen Morgenlicht wie verzaubert durch die Bäume schimmerte. Ein Plätschern im Wasser riss ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. Er bremste seinen schnellen Schritt etwas ab und bahnte sich einen Weg durch niedriges Gebüsch, um ans Ufer des Teiches zu gelangen.

Liebe Güte, was für ein bezaubernder Ort! dachte er fast ehrfürchtig, als er staunend um sich blickte. Das saubere, smaragdgrüne Gewässer war mit roten und weißen Seerosen bewachsen, rundherum blühten exotische Pflanzen, offenbar Orchideen und weiche bemooste und grasbewachsene Flächen luden rings um den Teich zum Ausruhen ein. Hier und da gab es einige Felsen, die wie unabsichtlich verteilt aussahen. Laubbäume und Gebüsche boten Schutz vor neugierigen Blicken. Es fehlte nur noch der obligatorische Wasserfall. Die Natur hatte sich an dieser Stelle selbst übertroffen, sich einen eigenen kleinen Paradiesgarten errichtet, wie es schien.

Und die hübsche Nymphe, die dort unbekümmert und splitternackt mitten im See herumplanschte, als hätte sie sonst keine Sorge auf der Welt, passte sich ihrer paradiesischen Umgebung geradezu nahtlos an.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Betsy Pellew genoss die kühlen Fluten des smaragdgrünen Teiches in vollen Zügen. Sie hatte eine Abkühlung aber auch bitter nötig! dachte sie und eine dezente Röte breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie an heute morgen respektive vergangene Nacht dachte. Die Sonne war gerade eben erst aufgegangen, als Betsy erwachte. Sie war nicht wachgeworden, weil sie ausgeschlafen hatte, sondern durch ein seltsames Gefühl. Ein Gefühl, dass sich als eine sehr intime _Berührung_ herausgestellt hatte.

Es waren Lieutenant Hornblowers Hände gewesen, die sie auf ihrem Körper gespürt hatte. Ihr Kopf hatte komfortabel auf seinem ausgestreckten Arm geruht, eng unter seiner Schulter und an seine Brust geschmiegt, und so war sie friedlich eingeschlafen. Sie erinnerte sich noch, dass Horatio wohl eher unbewusst einen Arm um sie gelegt hatte, doch auch diese unschuldige Zärtlichkeit fand sie eher süß als bedrohlich. Es war, sie musste es zugeben, sogar sehr beruhigend gewesen. Sie hatte sich wohlgefühlt.

Betsy wusste nicht mehr, was sie in dieser Nacht geträumt und was Wirklichkeit gewesen war. Sie meinte sich erinnern zu können, Horatios sanfte Hände auf ihren Brüsten gespürt zu haben und sogar an ihren Schenkeln, war davon überzeugt, dass er sie geküsst hatte, aber vollkommen sicher konnte sie dessen nicht sein. Das hieß, es war eine _Tatsache_, dass sein rechter Arm über ihrem Bauch gelegen hatte und seine Hand auf ihrer Brust, als sie heute früh aufgewacht war. Aber auch das hieß noch nichts, man lag ja nicht vollkommen reglos während man schlief, es konnte alles ganz harmlos sein. Sie wollte dem stets anständigen, ehrenhaften Lieutenant keine böse Absicht unterstellen.

Als sie sich vorsichtig rührte, schien auch Horatio aufzuwachen, doch er brummte nur etwas unverständliches, ohne richtig wach zu werden, schlang einen Arm um ihren Leib, küsste sie in den Nacken und schlief weiter. Betsy seufzte und fragte sich, wo der Lieutenant denn glaubte, dass er sich befand. Dachte er gerade an seine Liebste, die er zuhause zurückgelassen hatte? Glaubte er, _sie_ läge hier in seinen Armen? Was wäre, wenn er jetzt aufwachte und sie, Elizabeth Pellew, lag hier neben ihm in sehr intimer Pose? Plötzlich überkam Betsy ein fürchterlich schlechtes Gewissen. Was hatte sie sich bloß dabei gedacht, Horatios Nähe zu suchen? Sicher, sie hatten beide wunderbar warm gelegen, was vor allem durch die sehr enge Nähe begründet war und ihre gegenseitige Körperwärme, doch es war trotzdem schon eine Dreistigkeit sondergleichen von ihr gewesen, dachte sie trübsinnig.

Vollkommen unschicklich, auch wenn hier außer ihnen niemand sonst war. Außerdem wusste sie überhaupt nichts über das Privatleben des Lieutenants, wenn sie es recht bedachte. Er war ein eher zurückhaltender Mann, fast ein wenig schüchtern, zumindest was den Umgang mit ihr anging! Auf seinem Schiff jedoch herrschte Ordnung und Disziplin – er scheute sich nicht, im Zweifelsfall hart durchzugreifen, doch die Männer verehrten ihn, wie sie schnell herausgefunden hatte. Betsy wunderte sich nicht im geringsten, dass ihr Vater so große Stücke auf den jungen Lieutenant hielt.

Aber es wurmte sie, dass sie so gar nichts privates von ihm wusste. War er verheiratet? Oder hatte er eine Herzensdame in England, oder sonst irgendwo auf der Welt, die wochen- ja gar monatelang sehnsüchtig auf ihn wartete? Die zu Tode betrübt sein würde, wenn sie wüsste, dass ihr Geliebter hier mit einer anderen Frau nicht nur gestrandet war, sondern auch sozusagen unfreiwillig deren Lager teilte? In was hatte sie ihn bloß hineinmanövriert? Ein Mann wie Horatio Hornblower war sicherlich nicht alleine auf der Welt, mit Sicherheit gab es eine Frau in seinem Leben. Betsy fühlte sich schlecht bei dem Gedanken. Richtig schlecht.

Plötzlich hatte sie das dringende Bedürfnis, aufzustehen um vor allem rasch seiner Nähe zu entfliehen, seinen starken, schützenden Armen, bevor sie sich zu etwas hinreißen ließ, was sie später bedauern würde. Vorsichtig, ganz vorsichtig schlängelte sie sich quälend langsam aus seiner sanften Umarmung, um ihn bloß nicht aufzuwecken, doch sie hatte Glück. Horatio rührte sich nur kurz, doch er wachte nicht auf und schlief ruhig weiter. Liebevoll deckte sie ihn zu und betrachtete ihn für einen Moment nachdenklich. Was wäre, wenn er keine Ehefrau hatte? Und keine Herzensdame?

Betsy musste schließlich selbst den Kopf schütteln bei diesen Gedanken. Selbst wenn er nicht vergeben war, er hatte etwas besseres verdient als sie selbst, dachte sie und wurde ein wenig traurig dabei. Doch es stimmte. Er brauchte eine Frau, die ihm Ehre machte und nicht den ganzen Tag über verärgerte! Seufzend stand sie auf und ließ Horatio weiterschlummern. Es war noch früh am Tag und er sollte sich nach den gestrigen Strapazen ruhig ausschlafen – sie würde derweil einen kleinen, nur ganz kurzen Spaziergang am Strand unternehmen. Ihre schmerzenden Füße umwickelte sie behelfsmäßig mit zwei Tüchern aus der Kiste und machte sich auf den Weg.

Betsy hatte wirklich nur vorgehabt, ein paar Schritte am Strand entlang zu gehen, doch dann sah sie in nicht allzugroßer Ferne den kleinen Fluss und beschloss nachzusehen, ob sie dort nicht frisches Wasser würden holen können. Horatio würde sicherlich nichts dagegen einzuwenden haben, im Gegenteil! Er wäre sicher stolz auf sie, weil sie mitgedacht hatte. Als Betsy jedoch den malerischen Teich entdeckte, konnte sie einfach nicht widerstehen: Schnell zog sie sich aus und nahm ein kühles, erfrischendes Bad in der Morgensonne.

Und erschrak schier zu Tode, als sie sich nach ein paar Minuten unschuldigen Herumplantschens zufällig herumdrehte und Lieutenant Hornblower neben dem kleinen Kleiderhaufen stehen sah, den sie am Rand des Teiches abgelegt hatte. Oh weh, er sah nicht gerade amüsiert aus, stellte sie ein wenig schuldbewusst fest. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sein Gesicht war eine einzige finstere Gewitterwolke.

Betsy zuckte zusammen. Hatte sie nicht vor wenigen Minuten erst gelobt, ihn nicht mehr zu verärgern? Verdammt! Als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie vollkommen nackt war, ließ sie sich schnell ins Wasser zurücksinken, so daß bloß noch ihr Kopf hervorschaute. Sie fühlte sich äußerst unbehaglich. Schweigend starrten sie sich eine zeitlang an – bis der Lieutenant das Wort ergriff.

„Sie sollten besser herauskommen, Miss Pellew", sagte er kühl, doch er ließ sie keinen Moment aus den Augen. Betsy schluckte hart. Erwartete er allen Ernstes, dass sie vor seinen Augen aus dem Wasser stieg? Nackt wie sie war? Offenbar tat er das, denn er machte keine Anstalten, sich wenigstens höflichkeitshalber umzudrehen sondern starrte sie nur weiter finster an. Betsys gute Vorsätze, Horatio nicht mehr zu verärgern, waren umgehend vergessen. Sie schäumte.

„Ach ja?" fauchte sie. „Und warum sollte ich das tun?"

_Damit ich Dir den Hintern ordentlich versohlen kann,_ dachte Horatio ärgerlich. Dann erst wurde ihm das Dilemma bewusst, in dem sie steckte und ein amüsiertes Grinsen breitete sich langsam auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Vielleicht weil es Schlangen im Teich gibt?" bot er an und sein Grinsen verstärkte sich noch, als Betsy vor Schreck einen Satz in Richtung Ufer machte. Er musste jedoch mehrfach hart schlucken, als er bei dieser Gelegenheit einen kurzen Blick auf ihre entblößten Brüste erhaschte und errötete sanft. Sein Mitleid mit ihr jedoch hielt sich in Grenzen, Strafe musste schließlich sein!

„Vielleicht hätten sie die Güte, sich umzudrehen, _Sir_!" knurrte Betsy, die es plötzlich sehr eilig hatte, den Teich zu verlassen. Horatio schenkte ihr einen letzten amüsierten Blick und drehte sich langsam um, blieb aber schräg neben dem Kleiderhaufen stehen. Er hörte einen unterdrückten Fluch, Wasser plätscherte, nackte Füße patschten erst über Fels, dann über das Gras und eine schmale Hand griff hastig nach den Kleidungsstücken. Horatio konnte Betsys Silhouette aus den Augenwinkeln heraus schemenhaft sehen und musste sehr an sich halten, sich nicht herumzudrehen und sie anzuschauen.

Er wunderte sich über sich selbst. Er war ein Gentleman, nicht wahr? Niemals wäre er auf die Idee gekommen, sich umzudrehen, aber das Verlangen, genau das zu tun, war im Augenblick schier übermächtig. Dunkel erinnerte er sich an die vergangene Nacht. Betsy hatte irgendwann seine Nähe gesucht, hatte ihre Decken mitgebracht, über ihnen ausgebreitet und war in seinen Armen eingeschlafen. Zumindest glaubte er das, denn er wusste nicht, was davon er geträumt hatte und was der Wahrheit entsprach.

Die Erinnerung an weiche Haut unter seinen Händen erschien ihm viel zu real, als dass sie hätte ein Traum sein können. Was hatte er mit ihr gemacht? Sie berührt? Nun ja, sie hatte die ganze Nacht in seinen Armen gelegen, oder? Sie geküsst? Möglicherweise. Ganz sicher sogar. Jetzt stand sie hinter ihm, nass und vollkommen unbekleidet, ungeduldig mit ihren Kleidern hantierend. Und ihn überkam plötzlich ein höchst unschickliches Verlangen.

Horatio schloss gequält die Augen. Sie war Admiral Pellews Tochter, verdammt! Dann schüttelte er über sich selbst erstaunt den Kopf. War er noch bei Sinnen? Es war nicht relevant, _wessen_ Tochter sie war. Sie stand unter seinem Schutz, seine Pflicht war es, sie unversehrt und möglichst bald nach Nassau zu bringen, jegliche Art von... _zwischenmenschlichen Kontakten_ war definitiv tabu. Horatio holte noch einmal tief Luft und sagte sich, dass es wesentlich einfacher war, wenn er mit ihr ärgerlich sein konnte.

„Sind sie fertig mit anziehen?" fragte er leicht unfreundlich und wandte wider besseren Wissens den Kopf. Er erhaschte einen Blick auf ihren nackten Fuß, den sie wieder mit einem Tuch umwickelte, doch ansonsten war sie glücklicherweise vollständig angezogen. Horatio war erleichtert.

Betsy jedoch funkelte ihn missgestimmt an, drückte sich an ihm vorbei und marschierte ohne ein Wort in Richtung Strand zurück. Was zum Teufel fiel ihm ein, sie so zu provozieren? dachte sie wütend. Ob es wirklich Schlangen im Teich gab oder hatte er sie nur foppen wollen? Egal, sie würde keinen Fuß mehr in das Gewässer setzen!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Horatio unterdrückte ein Grinsen, doch dann holte ihn die Realität wieder ein und er seufzte. Was hätte ihr nicht alles passieren können! Er durfte gar nicht daran denken. Nachdenklich folgte er Betsy zum Strand. Dank seiner langen Beine holte er sie schnell ein, doch sie würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Eine Zeitlang liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, dann ergriff Horatio das Wort.

„Seit nahezu zehn Jahren fahre ich jetzt zur See, Miss Betsy, und sie können mir glauben, in dieser Zeit habe ich viel erlebt. Und ich meine _wirklich_ viel. Ich habe gegen Franzosen und Spanier gekämpft, Duelle ausgetragen, saß in Kerkern und Gefängnissen ein, stand wegen Meuterei vor Gericht, den Galgen dicht vor Augen, habe Kameraden an meiner Seite sterben sehen, bin mehr als nur einmal dem Tod knapp von der Schippe gesprungen. Aber eins ist sicher: Nichts davon war so anstrengend, so nervenaufreibend wie die Aufgabe, sie wohlbehalten nach Nassau zu bringen."

Betsy blieb abrupt stehen und starrte ihn an. Sie dachte, er würde scherzen, doch konnte sie in seinen Augen keine Spur von Heiterkeit entdecken. Er sah bloß müde und resigniert aus und Betsy biss sich beschämt auf die Lippen. Wo waren ihre guten Vorsätze hin? Horatio erwiderte ihren Blick ernst und fuhr fort.

„Vielleicht könnten Sie ihren Freiheitsdrang solange zügeln, bis ich sie sicher in Nassau abgeliefert habe – wann immer das der Fall sein wird. Miss Betsy, nur weil wir hier noch niemanden entdeckt haben, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir alleine hier sind! Wir können uns Sorglosigkeit nicht leisten, verstehen Sie? Ich verspreche Ihnen, ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um uns beide hier herauszuholen, aber bitte..." er machte eine Pause und schaute sie eindringlich an, „bitte tun Sie mir bloß einen winzig kleinen Gefallen: bleiben Sie immer in meiner Nähe! Wir können und werden diese Gegend erkunden, aber dann nur gemeinsam! Keine eigenmächtigen Wanderungen mehr, einverstanden? "

„Aber Mr. Hornblower, so ein paar Schritte am Strand entlang, das ist doch vollkommen ungefährlich und..." Horatio schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und seufzte. Musste sie denn immer Widerworte geben? Langsam wurde er ärgerlich.

„Nein, zum Teufel, nirgendwohin! Ich begleite Sie gerne auf Spaziergängen – wenn wir überhaupt die _Muße_ dafür finden, da wir uns eher auf unser _Überleben_ konzentrieren sollten – aber Sie gehen _nicht_ alleine!" Seine Augen wurden dunkel und blitzten unheilverkündend. „Im übrigen habe ich nicht die geringsten Skrupel, sie irgendwo festzubinden, wenn Sie nicht hören wollen!"

Betsy, die oft genug mitbekommen hatte, wie effizient er auf dem Schiff für Ordnung sorgte, zweifelte daran keinen Augenblick. Sie würde nicht den Fehler begehen, ihn zu unterschätzen, denn trotz seines freundlichen, umgänglichen Verhaltens, das sich oft hart an der Grenze zur Gutmütigkeit bewegte, strahlte er eine natürliche Autorität aus. Und diese Autorität spielte er im Zweifelsfall ohne das geringste Zögern aus.

„Ja, Sir", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar und senkte den Blick.

Horatio nickte kurz und fuhr nach einer Weile fort.

„Was hätten Sie denn gemacht, Miss Betsy, wenn nicht _ich_ es gewesen wäre, der sie beim Baden im Teich entdeckt hätte?" Betsy erwiderte entsetzt seinen forschenden Blick und Horatio nickte innerlich zufrieden. Hatte er jetzt endlich einen Nerv bei ihr getroffen?

Die Vorstellung jagte Betsy in der Tat keinen geringen Schrecken ein. In ihrer Arglosigkeit hatte sie an Szenarien dieser Art nicht den geringsten Gedanken verschwendet. Natürlich hatte er recht – sie wussten nicht sicher, ob und wer sich noch hier herumtreiben würde. Horatio war ein Gentleman durch und durch, vertrauenswürdig und pflichtbewusst, von ihm hatte sie nichts zu befürchten, aber selbst irgendein Mitglied der Schiffsbesatzung hätte ihr gefährlich werden können – so ganz allein da draußen am Teich...

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und schweigend legten sie das letzte Stück zu ihrem kleinen Lagerplatz zurück.

Betsy machte sich sofort daran, ihnen ein Frühstück zu servieren und Horatio dankte ihr mit einem Lächeln. Er war nicht verwöhnt, was das Essen an Bord eines Schiffes anging und würde mit ihren kargen Vorräten und der geringen Abwechslung problemlos zurechtkommen – es blieb ihnen wenig anderes übrig. Er schmunzelte in sich hinein, als er Betsys betrübten Gesichtsausdruck sah, mit dem sie den Apfel und den Schiffszwieback musterte. Aber sie beklagte sich nicht. _Tapferer, kleiner Wildfang,_ dachte er fast liebevoll.

„Wir müssen unbedingt frisches Wasser holen", meinte Horatio, als sie ihr karges Mahl beendet hatten. „Und dann sehen, dass wir uns einen Regen- und Windschutz errichten. Wir werden nicht jede Nacht das Glück haben, im Trockenen schlafen zu können."

Betsy nickte zustimmend. Ihre Gedanken wanderten für einen kurzen Moment zurück zur vergangenen Nacht und sie errötete sanft. Wie würden sie heute nacht wohl schlafen? Bloß nicht daran denken! Schnell sprang sie auf und kramte in den Kisten nach geeigneten Behältnissen für ihren Frischwasservorrat. Horatio hatte ein mittelgroßes Fass ausfindig gemacht und Betsy konnte zwei Kannen beisteuern. Sie machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zurück zum Fluss.

„Wir könnten noch ein Stück weiter am Fluss entlanglaufen als nur bis zum Teich und sehen, ob wir vielleicht sogar zur Quelle kommen, es ist ja noch früh am Tag und so könnten wir gleich ein Stück der Umgebung erkunden", schlug Horatio vor. Sein Blick fiel auf ihre umwickelten Füße. „Wenn Sie richtig laufen können, natürlich nur."

„Gute Idee", stimmte Betsy zu. „Ich kann fast wieder schmerzfrei gehen, keine Sorge." Horatio nickte.

„Aber Sie sagen sofort, wenn es zuviel wird, hören Sie?" Betsys Augen blitzten amüsiert.

„Würden Sie mich dann den ganzen Weg zurücktragen, Sir?" Horatio errötete sanft, sehr zu ihrer Belustigung, aber er schwieg nur dazu.

Betsy lachte ihr helles, fröhliches Lachen, das Horatio insgeheim so bezaubernd fand, tätschelte unverfroren seinen Arm und sprang vorneweg in Richtung Teich. Horatio folgte ihr kopfschüttelnd, konnte sich ein Lächeln aber nicht ganz verkneifen.

Zu ihrer großen Freude war der Weg bis zur Quelle tatsächlich gar nicht mehr weit. Schnell füllten sie ihre Behälter mit dem glasklaren Wasser und entschieden sich – weil sie für heute zu arg beladen waren – wieder zum Strand zurückzugehen und die Zeit lieber dafür zu nutzen, ein Regendach zu bauen. Am Teich machten sie eine kurze Pause und Betsy bemerkte den sehnsüchtigen Blick in Horatios Augen. Sie deutete ihn richtig.

„Sie möchten gerne ein Bad nehmen, hab ich recht, Sir?" fragte sie und Horatio blickte sie überrascht an. Er nickte verlegen.

„Nun ja, ich habe daran gedacht, in der Tat. Aber wir sollten eher..."

„Na dann springen Sie doch schnell hinein! Ich warte auch hier – ganz brav. Und passe auf, dass Sie niemand belästigt." Horatio lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, nein, Miss Betsy, wir sollten lieber..." Doch sie nahm ihm resolut das Wasserfässchen ab und zupfte an seiner Jacke.

„Unsinn! Das Wasser ist herrlich erfrischend und wir haben Zeit. Los, machen Sie schon!" Sie schob ihn fast mit Gewalt in Richtung Ufer. „Ich drehe mich auch um und guck nicht hin!" grinste sie.

Horatio seufzte. Die Verlockung war in der Tat gewaltig, aber warum sollte er ihr nicht nachgeben... Es würde ja nicht lange dauern. Betsy, die schon ein Stück weitergegangen war, blieb plötzlich stehen. Ihr war etwas eingefallen.

„Sir, wenn Sie... wenn Sie mir ihr Hemd geben möchten – ich wasche es dort drüben an der Furt ein bisschen aus und sie könnten in Ruhe ihr Bad nehmen..." Horatio blickte beschämt an sich hinab. Seine Kleidung war in einem wahrlich beklagenswerten Zustand. Als er sich übers Kinn fuhr, seufzte er innerlich. Gegen eine Rasur wäre auch nichts einzuwenden gewesen!

„Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen, Miss Betsy. Ich nehme ihr Angebot sehr gerne an. Aber bitte bleiben sie in der Nähe." Betsy nickte bloß und Horatio zog Jacke und Hemd aus. Sie vergaß vollkommen, die Augen abzuwenden und ließ ihre Blicke neugierig, um nicht zu sagen _ungeniert_ über seinen nackten Oberkörper gleiten. Und ihr gefiel durchaus, was sie sah. Breite Schultern, schmale Hüften – perfekt verteilte Muskeln unter leichtgebräunter Haut. Sie wurde rot, als Horatio dezent hüstelte und ihr sein Hemd hinhielt, ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Danke, Miss Betsy. Ich bin gleich wieder da, versprochen." Betsy griff hastig nach dem ehemals weißen Stück Stoff, nickte schweigend und machte sich daran, es im klaren Wasser des Flüsschens mit ein paar Kieselsteinen zu bearbeiten. Ihre Gedanken kreisten dabei unablässig um das eben Gesehene und ihr wurde ziemlich warm.

Horatio währenddessen vergewisserte sich, dass Betsy beschäftigt war und ihn nicht sehen konnte, entledigte sich schnell seiner Schuhe und Hose, öffnete das dunkelblaue Seidenband seines Zopfes, schüttelte die dunklen Locken aus und sprang mit einem wohligen Seufzer splitternackt in die kühlen Fluten. Wie erfrischend, wie überaus erfrischend! Mehrere Minuten plantschte er im Wasser herum, tauchte unter, machte ein paar Schwimmstöße, genoss die angenehme Kühle. Oh, er hätte ewig hier drinnen bleiben können! Doch es wäre nicht sonderlich nett gewesen, Betsy so lange warten zu lassen. Seufzend und etwas widerwillig begab er sich schließlich an den Rand des Ufers, wo seine Hose lag und kletterte aus dem Wasser. Er fuhr regelrecht zusammen, als er sich Betsy gegenüber sah, die ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte und sehr, sehr rot geworden war.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Horatio machte einen hastigen Satz nach vorne, wo er vorher seine Hose achtlos hingeworfen hatte, riss sie förmlich an sich und presste sie verlegen an seinen Unterleib. Betsy hatte sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt, doch endlich kam wieder Leben in sie und sie drehte sich eilig um. Horatio schlüpfte so schnell es ging in seine Hose – was nicht allzu schnell war, da er sich vor lauter Hektik ständig darin verhedderte – schloss kurz die Augen und sammelte sich langsam wieder. _Liebe Güte, sie wird ja wohl schon mal einen nackten Mann gesehen haben,_ dachte er, doch er fühlte sich ein wenig unbehaglich. _So empfindlich wird sie hoffentlich nicht sein._ Mit seiner ersten Annahme lag er zwar völlig falsch, aber Betsy fiel vor Schreck wenigstens nicht in Ohnmacht.

Sie stand mit geröteten Wangen stocksteif da und wartete mit bebendem Herzen, bis sie Horatio nicht mehr hinter sich herumfummeln, murmeln und unterdrückt fluchen hörte, bevor sie sich getraute, einen weiteren Blick zu riskieren. Doch auch jetzt konnte sie nicht anders, als ihn anzustarren.

Seine Hose lag, bedingt durch seinen nassen Körper, den er nicht mehr hatte abtrocknen können, eng an seinen langen Beinen an, während auf seinem muskulösen Oberkörper noch Wassertropfen glitzerten. Fasziniert beobachtete Betsy, wie einzelne Tröpfchen den Weg über seine Brust nach unten fanden. Einige wurden von einem dünnen Streifen dunklen Flaums unterhalb seines Bauchnabels gestoppt. Erst als Horatio die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und sie mit gerunzelter Stirn ansah, hob sie den Blick.

Doch auch dieser Anblick holte sie nicht aus ihrem versonnenen Zustand heraus, im Gegenteil. Sie schaute in zwei dunkelbraune Augen, die fragend zurückstarrten, doch Betsy sagte kein Wort. Noch nie hatte sie Horatio mit offenen Haaren gesehen, die jetzt feucht in weichen Locken und etwas verwuschelt über seine nackten Schultern fielen. Unbewusst machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu, sie wollte diese Haare so gerne anfassen, über sein makelloses Gesicht streichen...

Horatio öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas sagen, doch er war zu verwirrt über ihr seltsames Verhalten, brachte kein Wort heraus. Diese kleine Bewegung verwirrte Betsy noch viel mehr. _Liebe Güte, dieser Mann hatte die sinnlichsten Lippen, die sie jemals gesehen hatte!_ dachte sie atemlos. Wieso war ihr das noch niemals vorher aufgefallen? Als Horatio mit einem Finger nachdenklich über eben diese – jetzt halbgeöffneten – Lippen strich, musste sie tief Luft holen und sich zusammenreißen, um nicht auf ihn loszustürzen und ihn besinnungslos zu küssen.

Sie konnte sich kaum losreißen von seinem Anblick und merkte gar nicht, wie sich Horatios Verwunderung in ein amüsiertes Grinsen verwandelte.

„Miss Betsy?" Keine Reaktion. Horatios Grinsen wurde breiter. Was um alles in der Welt war nur in sie gefahren? Wieso starrte sie ihn an, als wollte sie ihn gleich zum Nachtisch verspeisen? Bei dem – zugegebenermaßen etwas unanständigen – Gedanken daran fuhr es ihm mit süßem Schmerz in den Magen, oder vielmehr in andere Regionen seines Körpers, und er schluckte hart.

„Miss Betsy? Wo haben Sie denn mein Hemd gelassen?" fragte er noch einmal. „Ich fürchte, ich bin im Augenblick doch sehr unangemessen gekleidet."

Betsy fuhr wie ertappt zusammen und wurde rot.

„Äh...hier", murmelte sie und hielt ihm das nasse Stück Stoff hin. „Es...es ist natürlich noch nicht...trocken, Sir."

„Danke", sagte Horatio mit leicht krächzender Stimme und schlang sich das Hemd kurzerhand um den Hals. Er räusperte sich. „Entschuldigen Sie meinen Aufzug, Miss Betsy. Am besten ist wohl, sie gehen voraus."

Betsy hätte nicht das geringste dagegen gehabt, _hinter_ ihm herzugehen und dabei ausgiebig seinen schlanken, sehnigen Körper und nicht zu vergessen die dunklen, verführerisch seidigen Locken zu betrachten, aber sie riss sich zusammen, nickte bloß und ging voraus, wie er es wünschte. Sie fragte sich, was bloß in sie gefahren war, so über Lieutenant Hornblowers puren Anblick in Verzückung zu geraten! „Pur" im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes! Liebe Güte! Sie schien Gefühle zu entwickeln, von denen sie in ihrer Unschuld noch gar nichts wissen durfte!

Betsy wusste nachher nicht mehr, wie sie zu ihrem Lagerplatz gekommen war. Am Strand war sie an Horatios Seite gegangen anstatt ihm vorauszugehen. Sie hatten wenig gesprochen, aber aus den Augenwinkeln heraus hatte sie ihn heimlich beobachtet in der Hoffnung, etwas mehr von ihm erhaschen zu können. Wie er sie am Teich angelächelt hatte! So...so leidenschaftlich? Ach, sicher redete sie sich das bloß ein. Was für ein Unfug! Und überhaupt – was wusste sie schon von Leidenschaft!

„Wir sollten als erstes sehen, dass wir uns einen Regenschutz bauen", unterbrach Horatio ihre wüsten Gedanken mit einem skeptischen Blick zum Himmel. In der Tat, es waren mittlerweile dunkle Wolken aufgezogen und die Aussicht, eine Nacht im Freien inklusive strömendem Regen zu verbringen war nicht gerade verlockend. Betsy nickte langsam. Wieso zum Teufel konnte er dieses verdammte Hemd nicht endlich wieder anziehen? Wollte er ihr den letzten Rest Verstand rauben? Arrrghhh...

Als hätte Horatio ihre Seelenqual erraten, öffnete er als nächstes die Truhe mit den Kleidungsstücken und wühlte darin herum, bis er etwas passendes fand. Er rümpfte die Nase – das gute Stück roch nicht allzu gut. Aber es würde gehen müssen, bis sein eigenes Hemd wieder trocken war – Betsys kaum verhüllte Blicke, die seinem nackten Oberkörper galten, hatte er mit einem leichten Unbehagen zur Kenntnis genommen. Unbehagen – aber gleichzeitig auch ein wenig Erregung. Sorgfältig breitete er sein noch feuchtes Hemd über einer Kiste aus, damit es trocknen konnte und sah sich dann grübelnd um. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was seine langen, schlanken Finger bei Betsy auslösten, als er sich wieder nachdenklich über die Lippen strich.

„Da drüben!" sagte er plötzlich und deutete auf eine Felsgruppe, die sich im nahen Waldstück befand. „Dort sollten wir unseren Regenschutz einrichten." Betsy löste widerwillig den Blick, folgte seinem ausgestreckten Arm und nickte nur. Sie fragte sich, wie sie das bewerkstelligen sollten, so ohne Material und Werkzeug, aber Horatio war glücklicherweise praktisch veranlagt und schritt umgehend zur Tat. Er brach ein paar dickere Äste ab, wies Betsy an, große Palmwedel abzuschneiden, schleppte das Stück Plane herbei, das mit an Land gespült worden war und in etwas mehr als zwei Stunden war ihr Unterschlupf fertig.

Betsy warf Horatio einen bewundernden Blick zu, der kleine „Verschlag" war in der Tat gut gelungen. Die Rückseite ihres „Asyls" bestand komplett aus Fels, das Dach und die Wände waren eine raffinierte und erstaunlich stabile Konstruktion aus Palmwedeln und der Plane. Das ganze war so intelligent angelegt, dass sie rundherum gut geschützt wären, nicht ersticken würden und trotzdem einfachen Zugang hätten. Das einzige Problem war, es gab sehr, sehr wenig Platz für zwei Erwachsene. Beide versuchten zu verdrängen, dass sie heute nacht auf engstem Raum hier drinnen würden schlafen müssen.

Aber soweit war es noch nicht. Sie nahmen ein kurzes, aber spätes Mittagessen ein und beschlossen, ihre Kräfte heute ein wenig zu schonen und keine weiteren Exkursionen zu machen, zumal die Wolken immer dunkler wurden. Sicher würde es jeden Augenblick losregnen.

Der Regen ließ sich jedoch wider Erwarten Zeit und so konnten sie in Ruhe ihre Mahlzeit im Freien verzehren. Betsy seufzte und warf einen wehmütigen Blick zu der Kokospalme, die hoch neben ihnen in den Himmel wuchs.

„Ich gäbe was für eine Kokosnuss", murmelte sie und trank ihren Wein aus. „Frisches, zartes, weißes Kokosfleisch, kühle Kokosmilch..." Horatio blickte skeptisch nach oben, wo einige der prallen Nüsse unter den Blättern hervorlugten.

„Das ist viel zu hoch, Miss Betsy, viel zu gefährlich."

„So hoch auch wieder nicht. Sehen Sie, der Stamm verläuft schräg, vielleicht könnte man zur Hälfte hochklettern und dann mit einem starken Ast..." Horatio schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Wenn Sie sich nicht getrauen, ich werde es versuchen!" erklärte sie herausfordernd. Horatio schenkte ihr einen unheilvollen Blick.

„Das werden Sie nicht, Madam!"

Doch bevor er sie zurückhalten konnte, war sie auch schon aufgesprungen, zur Palme gerannt und machte sich daran, den Stamm hochzuklettern.

„Miss Betsy, kommen Sie sofort da runter!" brüllte Horatio aufgebracht, doch natürlich vergebens. Betsy lachte bloß und krabbelte weiter tapfer nach oben.

„Keine Angst, Mr. Hornblower, mir passiert schon nichts!" rief sie und winkte übermütig zu ihm herunter. Horatio stieß mehrere derbe Flüche aus, die selbst ihn normalerweise zum Erröten gebracht hätten, doch auch das machte nicht den geringsten Eindruck auf die junge Frau. Dann hatte er eine – zugegebenermaßen etwas boshafte – Idee; eine Idee, die schon einmal in ähnlicher Weise ihren Zweck erfüllt hatte.

„Dann nehmen Sie sich aber auch bitte vor den Skorpionen in acht, die dort auf dem Stamm herumlaufen!" Betsy hielt sofort in ihrer Bewegung inne, erstarrte und dann sah sie fatalerweise in diesem Moment einen etwas größeren Käfer auf sich zukrabbeln, den sie in ihrer ansteigenden Panik und Abscheu vor Krabbeltieren jeder Art sofort fälschlicherweise für einen Skorpion hielt. Mit einem lauten Schrei des Entsetzens versuchte sie, am Stamm herunterzuklettern, doch sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte wie ein zappelnder Stein zu Boden – oder vielmehr auf einen sehr erschrockenen Horatio.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Horatio wieder zu Atem kam. Er lag benommen – und alle Viere von sich gestreckt – auf dem weichen Sand unter der Palme und wunderte sich im ersten Moment, warum er so schlecht Luft bekam. Als sein Blick auf Betsy fiel, die quer auf ihm lag und sich nicht rührte, hatte er seine Antwort. Besorgt sprach er sie an.

„Miss Betsy! Wachen Sie auf! Sind sie in Ordnung, Ma'am?" Betsy brummte etwas unverständliches und machte darüberhinaus keinerlei Anstalten, aufzustehen.

„Miss Betsy! Sind sie verletzt?" Horatio befürchtete, sie hätte sich vielleicht am Kopf verletzt bei dem Sturz. Es waren doch mehrere Meter gewesen und das schlechte Gewissen plagte ihn arg, dass er sie so erschreckt hatte. Betsy rührte sich nicht.

Horatio versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, doch ihm fuhr sofort ein stechender Schmerz in den Kopf, als er es auch nur versuchte. Er war offenbar auf die ohnehin kaum verheilte Wunde gefallen, die er sich zugezogen hatte, als sie hier an Land gespült worden waren. Er stöhnte vor Schmerz auf, was immerhin den Erfolg hatte, dass Betsy die Augen aufschlug.

Verwirrt schaute sie sich um, dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Lieutenant, der mit schmerzverzerrtem und... ja, fast schuldbewusstem Gesicht zurückstarrte.

„Sind Sie in Ordnung? Haben Sie sich wehgetan?" murmelte er und ließ sich wieder zurück in den Sand sinken. Verdammte Beule!

„Ich bin in Ordnung, Sir", antwortete Betsy leise und rutschte dann von ihm herunter. „Aber _Sie_ sind verletzt! Sie bluten! Lassen Sich mich die Wunde ansehen..."

Horatio winkte ungeduldig ab.

„Nein, nein, schon in Ordnung. Es ist nichts." Er startete einen zweiten Versuch, sich aufzusetzen und der Schmerz hielt sich diesmal in Grenzen. Er quälte sich ein schiefes Lächeln ab.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich das mit den Skorpionen gesagt habe", sagte er und rieb sich über die Stirn. „Ich habe Sie unnötig in Gefahr gebracht. Das war vollkommen gedankenlos und wirklich nicht nötig. Bitte entschuldigen Sie." Betsy wurde rot.

„Nein, Sir, _mir_ tut es leid, dass ich dort unbedingt hochklettern musste. Das war überaus kindisch von mir. Wo ich mir doch vorgenommen habe, Sie nicht mehr zu ärgern..." Sie sah sehr zerknirscht aus und Horatio musste gegen seinen Willen lächeln.

„Sie wollen mich nicht mehr ärgern?" fragte er amüsiert. „Das finde ich aber ganz reizend von Ihnen." Betsy konnte vor lauter Verlegenheit seinen Blick nicht erwidern. Wieso hatte sie das nur laut ausgesprochen? Sicher würde er sie auslachen und für sehr, sehr albern halten. Für ein albernes kleines Mädchen anstatt einer erwachsenen Frau! Sie machte ihrem Namen wahrlich keine Ehre! Hoffentlich würde ihr Vater nie davon erfahren, wie sie sich hier verhalten hatte. Ein lauter Donnerschlag enthob sie glücklicherweise einer Antwort und sie und Horatio fuhren erschrocken zusammen und sprangen auf, als kurz darauf schon der Regen kräftig auf sie niederprasselte.

Horatio vergewisserte sich, dass Betsy wirklich nichts fehlte und zog sie eilig mit sich in ihren kleinen, erfreulich trockenen Unterschlupf. So ein tropisches Unwetter konnte lange dauern, dazu große Schäden anrichten und er war sehr froh darüber, dass sie jetzt zumindest einen geschützten Ort hatten. Auch wenn er zwei Personen nicht wirklich viel Platz bot.

Horatio stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus, als er sich umschaute und entdeckte, dass Betsy ihre kleine „Höhle" fast wohnlich eingerichtet hatte. Sie hatte die älteste Decke aus ihrem Bestand auf dem Boden ausgebreitet, während die anderen säuberlich aufgeschichtet an der hinteren Felsseite lagen. Als hätte sie den Sturm vorhergesehen, hatte sie darüberhinaus einige Lebensmittel und Wasser mitgebracht.

„Das sieht ja fast wohnlich aus hier drinnen", lächelte Horatio und ließ sich auf der ausgefransten Decke nieder. „Hier werden wir eine Zeitlang aushalten, was meinen Sie?" Betsy blickte ihn scheu an, schwieg jedoch.

„Was haben Sie, Miss Betsy?" fragte Horatio leise. „Ist ihnen nicht wohl?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Danke, Sir, mir geht es gut." Horatio schaute sie skeptisch an.

„Warum sind Sie dann so bedrückt? Habe ich irgendetwas getan, was sie verärgert hat?" Betsy machte große Augen.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, Sir."

„Aber Sie würden mir sagen, wenn es so wäre?" bohrte Horatio nach.

„Sir, glauben Sie mir, Sie können mich nicht so schnell verärgern. Ich ärgere mich vielmehr über mich selbst, denke ich. Ich bereite Ihnen nur Kummer."

Horatio hatte Mühe, sich ein Lächeln zu verkneifen. Was um alles in der Welt war in sie gefahren? Wo war der impertinente kleine Frechdachs geblieben? Es tat ihm jedoch weh, sie so niedergeschlagen zu sehen. Das passte einfach nicht zu ihr und er war nicht ganz unschuldig daran.

„Nein, das stimmt nicht", sagte er beruhigend und tätschelte sanft ihre Hand.

„Sie sind viel zu gutmütig mit mir, das habe ich nicht verdient", murmelte Betsy.

„Was für ein Unsinn!" lachte Horatio kopfschüttelnd. „Und jetzt will ich nichts mehr davon hören! Darf ich Ihnen ein Glas Wein servieren, Madam?" fragte er mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung.

Jetzt musste auch Betsy lachen und der Bann war gebrochen. Was immer sie niedergedrückt hatte, es schien glücklicherweise vorübergegangen zu sein. In kameradschaftlichem Schweigen tranken sie ihren Wein und knabberten am trockenen Schiffszwieback, während draußen der Regen auf die Plane prasselte und in der Ferne über dem Meer der Donner grollte.

„Ihr Haar, Sir!" sagte Betsy nach einer Weile und erntete einen fragenden Blick. „Kommen Sie, ich helfe Ihnen." Horatio starrte sie immer noch verständnislos an.

„Was ist mit meinem Haar?" wollte er wissen.

„Es ist immer noch offen, Sir!" Horatios Hand fuhr nach hinten und griff in die dunklen, vollen Locken, die über seine Schulter fielen.

„Oh", machte er und wühlte in seiner Hosentasche nach seinem dunkelblauen Seidenband, doch die Suche blieb erfolglos.

Betsy, die seine offenen Haare ganz entzückend fand, rutschte ein Stück näher an ihn heran. Nichts würde sie nun davon abhalten, sich einen ganz kleinen, harmlosen Wunsch zu erfüllen, den sie schon seit langem hegte: einmal Lieutenant Hornblowers Locken zu durchwühlen. Sie wusste, es war kindisch, aber es war ihr egal.

„Lassen Sie mich behilflich sein, Sir. Ich habe auch ein Band hier...warten Sie..." sie kramte in einer ihrer Taschen und beförderte ein knallrotes Seidenband zutage, das sie ihm stolz hinhielt.

„Miss Betsy, ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht mit einem roten Band im Haar herumlaufen!" sagte Horatio entschieden, doch gegen Betsy Pellew hatte er naturgemäß keine Chance. Sie lachte über seine Eitelkeit, kniete sich hinter ihn und begann ganz langsam und sorgfältig, mit ihren Fingern durch seine Haare zu kämmen. Es war genauso, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte, dachte sie verzückt. Von ein wenig Feuchtigkeit abgesehen fühlten sich Horatios Locken tatsächlich seidig und weich an und sie widmete sich hingebungsvoll ihrer Aufgabe – was den jungen Lieutenant allerdings etwas unruhig werden ließ. Sehr unruhig, um genau zu sein.

„So halten Sie doch still, Sir!" brummte Betsy gutmütig und versetzte ihm einen liebevollen Klaps auf die Schulter. „Wie soll ich sie denn ordentlich herrichten, wenn Sie so am Zappeln sind?" Horatio schluckte hart. Zwischen „ordentlich herrichten" und einer Berührung, die so sinnlich, so verführerisch war, dass sie sein Blut gehörig in Wallung brachte, lagen Welten! Miss Betsy in ihrer Unschuld schien sich nichts dabei zu denken, sie hatte sicherlich bloß sein „ordentliches Aussehen" im Sinn, aber Horatio litt Höllenqualen. Süße, süße Höllenqualen. Schließlich kapitulierte er, schloss still seufzend die Augen und gehorchte – und dies nur allzu willig, wie er erstaunt feststellte.

„So ist es brav, Sir!" lobte Betsy amüsiert und bemühte sich weiterhin, Horatios Haare so gut es ging von Knoten, Sand und ähnlichem zu befreien. Sie hatte in der Tat keine Ahnung, was in dem Lieutenant vorging, was ihre sanften Hände in ihm auslösten. Geschickt teilten ihre Hände die weichen Locken in drei gleichdicke Stränge und flochten daraus einen Zopf, was Horatio wieder zu sich kommen ließ und prompt Protest von seiner Seite auslöste.

„Miss Betsy, was machen Sie da?" fragte er alarmiert. „Sie können meine Haare nicht _flechten_! Einfach nur mit einem Band zusammenbinden, das ist vollkommen ausreichend! Und nehmen Sie ein _blaues_, bitte!" fügte er brummig hinzu. Betsy lachte hell und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das sieht aber geflochten viel ordentlicher aus!" meinte sie lapidar und Horatio durchfuhr es heiß, als ihre warmen Finger seinen bloßen Nacken berührten. Lange würde er das nicht aushalten!

„Bitte!" sagte er leise und wandte sich auf einmal unverhofft um. Betsys Hände, eben noch mit seinen Haaren beschäftigt, lagen plötzlich auf seinen Schultern und ihr Lachen verebbte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Betsy dachte abwesend, dass ihre ganze Mühe umsonst gewesen war, weil sich die drei Haarstränge nun ohne den Halt wieder auflösten und wie zuvor über Horatios Schultern fielen. Aber das war nicht wichtig.

Keiner von ihnen wandte den Blick ab, keiner sagte ein Wort. Der Regen, der immer noch gleichmäßig und sehr heftig auf die Plane über ihnen trommelte, erzeugte das einzige Geräusch, während die beiden sich weiterhin nur stumm anstarrten. Bloß ihre Augen gaben ihre wahren Gefühle preis und beide wussten nicht so recht, was sie mit diesen – scheinbar sehr identischen – Signalen anfangen sollten.

Horatio räusperte sich schließlich, wollte etwas sagen, doch er öffnete nur den Mund und kein Ton kam heraus – was für Betsy, deren Blick wie gebannt an seinen Lippen hängenblieb – genügend Anlass für ein Deja Vu gab.

_Oh nein,_ dachte sie benommen. _Nicht schon wieder diese Lippen!_ War es nicht schlimm genug, dass sie eben in seinen warmen, dunklen Augen versunken war und dort höchstwahrscheinlich ertrinken würde, wenn sie keiner vorher errettete? Jetzt noch diese verführerischen, sinnlichen Lippen? Das war entschieden zuviel für sie, ging über ihre Kräfte. Sie schluckte hart, hob zögernd eine Hand und strich sanft über das Objekt ihrer Begierde – denn nicht anders konnte man es nennen.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Horatio erstarrte, doch er wehrte sich nicht gegen die unerwartete Liebkosung. Betsys Nähe machte ihn erst ein wenig nervös, doch dann musste er lächeln, als er sie anschaute – zu fasziniert schien sie von seinem Mund zu sein, so konzentriert, wie sie ihn betrachtete! Als er ihre Hand vorsichtig in seine nahm und einen zarten Kuss auf ihre Fingerspitzen hauchte, schien sie wieder in die Realität zurückzukehren.

„Oh!" flüsterte sie verlegen und errötete sanft, erwiderte dann aber zögernd Horatios Lächeln. Er war sich vollkommen darüber im klaren, dass er sich auf dünnem, auf _sehr_ dünnem Eis bewegte, doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Langsam fuhr er mit einem Finger über ihre Wange, ihre Lippen nach unten zu ihrem Hals, die zweite Hand folgte und ehe einer von ihnen auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, lag Betsy in Horatios Armen.

Während der junge Lieutenant nicht ganz unerfahren in Liebesdingen war, betrat die von ihrem Vater zärtlich geliebte und wohlbehütet aufgewachsene Admiralstochter in diesem Moment absolutes Neuland. Sehr, sehr aufregendes Neuland, wohlgemerkt! Benommen stellte sie fest, dass es sogar noch viel mehr Spaß machte, Horatios verführerische Lippen nicht nur berühren, sondern auch zu küssen. Es fühlte sich genauso an, wie sie erwartet hatte und sogar noch viel besser: warm und weich, feucht und fordernd. Es war ganz einfach ein himmlisches, bisher ungekanntes Gefühl. Eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich in ihrem ganzen Körper aus.

Horatio war Gentleman genug, sie nicht zu irgendetwas zu drängen, was ihr fremd und neu war. Ihr Kuss war zärtlich, ein bisschen vorsichtig, ein bisschen spielerisch, ein bisschen neugierig. Er gab ihr alle Zeit der Welt, ihn „entdecken" zu können, sich und ihre Gefühle dabei selbst kennenzulernen, an seiner Seite besagtes Neuland zu betreten. Und Betsy machte davon regen Gebrauch.

Ihren Mangel an Erfahrung machte sie mit weiblicher Intuition schnell wieder wett. Sie konnte gar nicht genug von seinen Küssen bekommen, seinen warmen, zärtlichen Händen, die ihr Gesicht streichelten, ihren Rücken, die sie festhielten und gar nicht mehr loslassen wollten. Betsy begab sich nur zu gerne auf Entdeckungsreise. Geborgen und beschützt in Horatios Armen erkundete sie neugierig und anfangs vorsichtig, dann verwegener jeden Quadratzentimeter seines Gesichts, fuhr genüsslich durch die langen, weichen Locken, die über seine Schulter fielen. Lachte über sein leicht stoppeliges Kinn. Und immer wieder führte ihr Weg sie zurück zu seinem Mund, der zum Küssen geradezu einlud und sie magisch anzuziehen schien.

Horatio war sich natürlich darüber im klaren, dass sie sich in sehr gefährliche Gewässer begaben, aber er verdrängte den Gedanken daran fürs Erste. Zu sehr genoss er Betsys Nähe und fand ihre kindliche Neugier ganz bezaubernd. Er wusste jedoch, er würde sich keine „Freiheiten" herausnehmen, die über den Austausch eher harmloser Zärtlichkeiten hinausgingen – niemals wieder würde er sonst Sir Edward gegenübertreten können! Zumindest hoffte er, dass er die nötige Kraft dazu hatte, denn Betsys warme Hände hatten in diesem Moment gerade sein Hemd aufgeknöpft und fuhren nun langsam über seine Brust.

Horatio schloss die Augen und stöhnte leise auf. Ihre Berührung ließ ihn erschaudern, fuhr ihm durch Mark und Bein.

„Miss Betsy, bitte..." flüsterte er gequält, doch weiter kam er nicht, da sich zwei süße Lippen eben wieder auf seine pressten. _Sie lernt schnell, die kleine Teufelin!_ dachte er benommen und erwiderte den Kuss zu seinem Erstaunen bereitwillig. Was machte sie bloß mit ihm!

Betsy wusste genaugenommen nicht allzu genau, _was_ sie da tat, aber es machte Spaß. Sie durchlebte Gefühle, die ihr bislang fremd gewesen waren, die ihr aber ausnehmend gut gefielen. Sie hatte wahrlich nicht viel Ahnung davon, was zwischen Mann und Frau vor sich ging, wenn sie alleine waren, aber sie war sich sicher, dass noch sehr, sehr viele unentdeckte Geheimnisse auf sie warteten – und Horatio ihr diese verborgene Welt würde zeigen können. Sie standen noch ganz am Anfang, es war so frisch und neu, fühlte sich aufregend an – und alles in ihr schrie nach mehr – auch wenn sie dieses „mehr" nicht so genau benennen konnte.

Betsy war sehr stolz auf sich, dass sie Horatio zum Aufstöhnen gebracht hatte, als er ihre Finger urplötzlich auf seiner nackten Haut spürte. Sie hatte jedoch nicht die geringste Vorstellung davon, was sie in ihm auslöste. Horatio wiederum war zwar mitnichten ein Schürzenjäger, aber auch kein Heiliger und reagierte auf ihre verführerischen Zärtlichkeiten wie ein junger, gesunder Mann nun einmal naturgemäß reagierte: mit wachsender Erregung.

„Miss Betsy, bitte...bitte nicht", brachte er mühsam hervor, doch da waren schon wieder ihre süßen Lippen auf seinem Mund, der sanfte Druck ihrer festen Brüste an seinem Oberkörper, ihre Arme in seinem Nacken, ihre Finger mit seinen Haaren spielend. Diese so bezaubernde Mischung aus unschuldiger Jungfrau und atemberaubender Verführerin. Er hätte sie fortstoßen, sich losmachen müssen, doch das brachte er nicht fertig; er wollte sie besitzen, sie mit allen Sinnen lieben, hier und jetzt, doch setzte sein Gewissen ihm glücklicherweise Grenzen.

Endlich ließ Betsy für einen Moment von ihm ab, lag einfach nur tief in seine Arme gekuschelt und schaute ihn still mit einem nachdenklichen Lächeln an. Horatio erwiderte ihren Blick warmherzig und gleichzeitig ernst.

„Miss Betsy, sie spielen mit dem Feuer", warnte er sanft. „Sie wollen doch sicher nicht, dass wir uns zu etwas hinreißen lassen, was wir später bitter bereuen würden?" Betsy verstand nicht ganz.

„Was meinen Sie?"

Horatio seufzte leise. Woher sollte sie in ihrer Unerfahrenheit auch wissen, zu was Männer fähig waren?

„So reizend es ist, sie zu küssen und im Arm zu halten, so gefährlich ist es auch. Für Sie." Er sah an Betsys verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck, dass sie nicht verstand.

„Aber warum? Es ist doch ganz harmlos..." sagte sie erstaunt. Horatio schüttelte den Kopf, seltsam berührt von ihrer kindlichen Unschuld.

„Nein, Miss Betsy, es ist eben _nicht_ harmlos." Er seufzte wieder und schob sie sanft zur Seite, um erst gar nicht in Versuchung zu geraten.

„Sie haben keine Vorstellung davon, zu was dieses – in ihren Augen – harmlose Geplänkel führen kann!" sagte er eindringlich. „Ich würde mir nie verzeihen – und ihr Vater ganz sicher auch nicht – wenn ich mich zu etwas...nun ja, zu etwas sehr _Unschicklichem_ hinreißen ließe. Und Miss Betsy, das geht schneller, als Ihnen vielleicht lieb ist, wenn Sie mich weiterhin so verführen."

Betsy schaute ihn mit großen Augen verwundert an – sie verstand nicht unbedingt alles, aber sie ahnte immerhin in etwa, worauf er hinauswollte. Irgendwie war es lustig, und wenn man es genau bedachte, gab es ihr sogar ein gewisses Gefühl der Macht – Macht über Horatio. Sie lächelte süß. Vielleicht wäre es ganz spaßig zu sehen, wie weit sie diese „Macht" würde ausspielen können. Natürlich, es war ein Spiel mit dem Feuer, aber es würde nichts geschehen, was sie nicht auch wollte, oder?

Plötzlich kam ihr ein ganz anderer Gedanke. Ein Gedanke, der sie schon einmal beschäftigt hatte und der ihr nicht besonders gut gefiel. Ihr Lächeln verblasste. Nachdenklich nagte sie an ihrer Unterlippe, dann schaute sie zu Horatio auf, der sie immer noch fragend und mittlerweile gar ein wenig besorgt ansah.

„Ich habe sie nicht erschreckt, Miss Betsy, nicht wahr?" fragte er zögernd, denn er wusste ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht so recht zu deuten. Betsy schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Nein, ich... ich glaube nicht. Aber...Mr. Hornblower... _Horatio_..." sie wurde rot, als sie ihn mit seinem Vornamen ansprach, doch Horatio nahm keinen Anstoß daran, im Gegenteil, er fand, es hörte sich irgendwie _nett_ an. Er lächelte ermutigend und Betsy holte tief Luft.

„Gibt es... gibt es in England jemand, der auf sie wartet?" Da, es war ausgesprochen. Gebannt verfolgte sie seine Reaktion. Horatio verkniff sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln. War es das, was ihr Sorgen bereitete? Ob er bereits vergeben war? Diesbezüglich konnte er sie beruhigen.

„Nein, Miss Betsy, ich habe keine Familie", sagte er leise und ein wenig bedrückt, als ihm einmal mehr bewusst wurde, dass er ganz alleine auf der Welt war – wenn man von seinen Schiffskameraden einmal absah. Die Antwort schien Betsy jedoch nicht komplett zufriedenzustellen.

„Auch keine...keine...nun ja...also ich meine...wissen Sie...eine...nein, ich..." druckste sie herum und nun musste Horatio wirklich grinsen. Sie war wirklich süß, wenn sie so verlegen war!

„Nein, auch keine – wie sagt man – _Herzensdame_, wenn es das ist, was Sie meinen." Betsy errötete noch viel mehr, wenn das überhaupt machbar war. Wie hatte sie sich bloß in diese Situation hineinmanövriert, zum Henker!

„Oh, gut", stieß sie sichtlich erleichtert hervor und nun musste Horatio wirklich auflachen.

„Miss Betsy, was genau wollen Sie damit ausdrücken?" fragte er amüsiert und Betsy wäre am liebsten vor Scham im Boden versunken, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie er ihre gedankenlose Bemerkung wohl hatte auffassen müssen! Und dann nannte sie ihn auch noch ganz dreist mit Vornamen! Ganz zu schweigen von ihren „Zärtlichkeiten"! Was dachte er wohl jetzt von ihr!

Horatio hatte Mitleid mit der Ärmsten und tätschelte ihr beruhigend die Hand.

„Keine Sorge, Miss Betsy, ich glaube nicht, dass ich sie missverstehe", sagte er.

Betsy blickte schüchtern auf und starrte in zwei dunkle, braune Augen, die liebevoll-belustigt auf sie herablächelten. Sie schluckte hart. Er war so nett zu ihr und sie redete soviel Unsinn.

„Danke, Sir. Und entschuldigen Sie bitte." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und betrachtete nachdenklich die Plane über ihren Köpfen. „Dann sollten wir...dann sollten wir vielleicht..."

„Nach draußen gehen?" bot Horatio an und erhielt einen dankbaren Blick. „Gute Idee. Ich glaube, der Sturm hat mittlerweile aufgehört."

Betsy nickte erleichtert.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Aber Betsy Pellew wäre nicht Betsy Pellew gewesen, hätte sich nicht schon bald darauf wieder ihre gewohnte Unbekümmertheit eingestellt. Bereits am gleichen Abend, als sie nach einem kargen Mahl vor ihrem Unterschlupf saßen, schaffte sie es wieder einmal mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit, ein Thema aufzubringen, dass Horatio zwar nicht unbedingt unangenehm war, ihn jedoch sichtlich traurig stimmte.

„Darf ich Dich etwas fragen, Horatio?" fragte Betsy und ließ sich auf der Decke neben ihm nieder. Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, sich mit Vornamen anzureden und seit ihrer kleinen Kuschelei heute mittag war ihr Umgang miteinander wesentlich unkomplizierter, ja freundschaftlich geworden. Horatio blickte lächelnd auf sie hinab und nickte nur.

„Warst Du schon einmal richtig verliebt?"

Sein Lächeln wurde melancholisch und Betsy hätte sich selbst treten können. War sie schon wieder in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten? Wie schaffte sie das bloß immer wieder? Wahrscheinlich konnte er es kaum erwarten, sie endlich wieder loszuwerden! Doch Horatio war nicht etwa böse auf sie, es waren bloß die alten Erinnerungen, die er tief in seinem Inneren vergraben hatte und die durch ihre arglose Frage unverhofft wieder geweckt wurden.

Er holte tief Luft – es gab keinen Grund, Betsys Frage nicht zu beantworten; man konnte die Toten schließlich nicht wieder lebendig machen, nicht wahr?

„Ja", sagte er leise, als Betsy schon längst nicht mehr mit einer Antwort gerechnet hatte. „vor einigen Jahren, als wir diesen unsäglichen Auftrag hatten, royalistische Truppen nach Frankreich zu bringen und dort mitzuhelfen, die Monarchie wieder zu stabilisieren." Seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Schon so lange hatte er nicht mehr daran gedacht, oder vielmehr, hatte es verdrängt.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht..." sagte Betsy und nahm seine Hand, doch er winkte ab.

„Ihr Name war Mariette und sie war in ihrem Dorf dazu ausgewählt worden, die Kinder zu unterrichten, ihnen Lesen und Schreiben beizubringen", fuhr er fort. „Colonel Moncoutants Leute haben das nach unserer Ankunft jedoch sofort unterbunden, sie haben die kleine Schule verwüstet und..." er seufzte bei der Erinnerung daran, „und sie hätten ihr ebenfalls etwas angetan, wäre ich nicht zufällig an diesem Abend dort gewesen. Glücklicherweise habe ich sie _davor_ beschützen können."

„Du meinst... sie hätten ihr...sie hätten ihr Gewalt angetan?" fragte Betsy entsetzt. Horatio nickte grimmig.

„Aber Du konntest sie doch nicht ewig beschützen? Irgendwann musstest Du zurück zum Schiff. Zurück nach England."

„Richtig", seufzte Horatio und nahm einen Schluck Wein. „Ich wollte sie mit nach England nehmen. Sie wäre in Frankreich nicht mehr sicher gewesen. Sie hatte, genau wie ich, keine Familie mehr. Niemanden, der sie hätte beschützen können."

„Und was ist passiert?" flüsterte Betsy und rückte unbewusst ein Stückchen näher an ihn heran.

Horatio senkte den Kopf.

„Sie wurde von republikanischen Soldaten erschossen, als wir zum Strand flüchten wollten, um zurück zur Indy zu gelangen", sagte er tonlos. „Sozusagen von ihren eigenen Leuten."

Betsys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Ihr Vater hatte ihr damals von diesem so schrecklich schiefgelaufenen Auftrag erzählt, daran erinnerte sie sich, aber nicht, dass einer seiner Offiziere seine Liebste dabei verloren hatte. Stumm nahm sie Horatios Hand und presste sie an ihre Wange. Gerührt über die liebevolle Geste und betrübt darüber, dass er sie zum Weinen gebracht hatte, drückte er Betsy sanft an sich.

„Entschuldige, Betsy", sagte er leise. „Ich wollte Dich nicht mit den dunklen Wolken aus meiner Vergangenheit belasten. Es war eine schlimme Zeit, keine Frage, aber ich bin mittlerweile darüber hinweg."

Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, doch machte keine Anstalten, sich von ihr zu lösen, hielt sie immer noch fest. Ihre Nähe war ihm in der Tat ein großer Trost.

„Entschuldige, dass ich damit angefangen habe", gab Betsy zerknirscht zurück und sah zu ihm auf. „Und entschuldige, dass ich immer solche neugierigen Fragen stelle!"

Horatio lachte und drückte ihr einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich glaube, ich wollte Dich gar nicht anders haben, Kleines", sagte er liebevoll und machte sich schließlich los, um einem anderen, dringenden Bedürfnis nachzugehen – eine erstaunte Betsy zurücklassend, die über die Bedeutung seines letzten Satzes nachgrübelte. Sie traute sich jedoch nicht, Horatio später noch einmal darauf anzusprechen.

Dann war es schließlich an der Zeit, schlafen zu gehen. Die erste Nacht in ihrem selbstgebauten Unterschlupf. Horatio warf einen skeptischen Blick in den Nachthimmel und überlegte, ob es nicht angebrachter sei, wenn Betsy im „Zelt" schlief und er draußen, doch der kalte Regen, der exakt in diesem Moment wieder einsetzte, ließ ihn schnell von dieser Idee abkommen. Mit einem unterdrückten Seufzer folgte er Betsy hinein. Es würde ihnen nicht weiterhelfen, wenn er sich eine Lungenentzündung holte.

Betsy hatte bereits die Decken verteilt – für jeden gleich viele – und lag nun warm eingekuschelt auf ihrer Seite, Decke bis zur Nasenspitze hochgezogen, Horatio scheu anlächelnd. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln etwas verlegen und beäugte dann mit gerunzelter Stirn den schmalen Streifen neben ihr, der ihm zum Schlafen zur Verfügung stand. Es würde unmöglich sein, sie _nicht_ zu berühren. Aber es ließ sich nicht ändern und war allemal besser, als draußen nass zu werden. Ein Donnerschlag, der in der Ferne hallte, bestätigte diese Meinung nur noch.

Horatio holte tief Luft, verschloss den Eingang so gut es ging, zog seine Schuhe aus und krabbelte neben Betsy – ängstlich darauf bedacht, sie bloß nicht zu berühren. Endlich hatte er es sich ebenfalls halbwegs bequem gemacht, nicht ohne den Versuch zu starten, Betsy noch zwei seiner Decken abzugeben, was diese kategorisch ablehnte.

„Bitte, nimm die Decken, es wird ziemlich kühl werden heute Nacht!" bat er, doch sie weigerte sich. „Ich habe noch meine Jacke, aber Du wirst sicher frieren mit nur zwei Decken."

Betsy schüttelte entschieden den Kopf, Horatio seufzte und gab schließlich nach. Als er kurze Zeit später ihre ruhigen Atemzüge dicht neben sich hörte, deckte er sie vorsichtig mit den beiden weiteren Decken zu und wickelte sich selbst in seine Uniformjacke ein. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis auch er endlich Schlaf fand.

Horatio wurde nur kurze Zeit später wieder wach, als ihn etwas in der Nase kitzelte. Zunächst dachte er verschlafen, irgendein Krabbeltier mit langen Fühlern hätte ihn als Spielplatz auserkoren, doch es waren vielmehr dunkle, weiche Locken, die ihn sanft ins Gesicht pieksten und schließlich aufwachen ließen.

_Oh nein, _dachte er und verkniff sich einen Seufzer, _wie hat sie das bloß schon wieder angestellt, hier in seinen Armen zu liegen?_

Betsy hatte es in der Tat fertiggebracht, sich an seine Seite zu kuscheln, ihr Rücken eng an seine Brust geschmiegt, seinen rechten Arm fest an sich gedrückt, der unterhalb ihrer Brüste ihre Taille umfasst hielt.

_Verdammt!_ fluchte er innerlich, doch er wollte sie auch nicht wecken, also unternahm er erst gar keinen Versuch, sich von ihr zu lösen und hielt still. Betsy schien tief und fest zu schlafen, denn ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich durch ihre ruhigen, regelmäßigen Atemzüge. Horatio schloss die Augen und versuchte, ebenfalls wieder einzuschlafen, doch seine Gedanken hielten ihn wach.

Betsy im Arm zu halten war ein Gefühl, das ihm zugegebenermaßen sehr gut gefiel. Ein Gefühl, das er nicht kannte, an das er sich aber durchaus hätte gewöhnen können, wie er überrascht feststellte. Es war eine nette Abwechslung, fand er. Seit seinem siebzehnten Lebensjahr lebte er praktisch auf See, waren enge Kojen und später, als erster Lieutenant, nur geringfügig großzügigere Kabinen seine Heimat gewesen. Wie es wohl sein würde, nach Hause zu kommen, an Land, in seine eigenen vier Wände, sein eigenes Heim? Erwartet von einer Ehefrau, die sich aufrichtig freute, ihn zu sehen? Die er nachts ebenso in den Armen würde halten könnte wie jetzt Betsy? Eine Ehefrau, die ihn liebte, die ihm vielleicht sogar Kinder schenkte? Ein sicherer Hafen, in den er immer wieder würde einlaufen können? Nicht mehr alleine sein zu müssen? Eine _eigene_ Familie zu haben?

Ein schöner Gedanke, in der Tat. Er stellte sich Betsy in dieser Rolle vor und musste lächeln. Sie würde ihn in Atem halten, dieser kleine Wildfang, dessen war er sicher! Sie wäre ihm eine wundervolle Gefährtin, eine loyale Ehefrau, eine liebende Mutter. Eine leidenschaftliche Geliebte. Horatio verbannte diesen letzten, gefährlichen Gedanken jedoch sofort wieder in sein tiefstes Inneres. Das war in der Tat nichts, worüber er länger nachdenken durfte. Oh ja, er begehrte sie, und das nicht nur, weil sie hier gemeinsam gestrandet waren. Aber es war nicht bloße Lust, nicht nur der Wunsch nach Erfüllung seiner Bedürfnisse, es war mehr. So sehr viel mehr. Er gestand sich ein, er hatte sich in Betsy verliebt. Und das stellte schon ein Problem dar, denn Miss Elizabeth Pellew würde mit Sicherheit keinen halbwegs mittellosen Lieutenant der britischen Marine heiraten dürfen, dafür würde ihr Vater schon sorgen. Horatio hatte ihr nichts zu bieten, wie der Admiral nur zu gut wusste, und auch wenn dieser große Stücke auf ihn hielt – ihr gutes Verhältnis würde nicht so weit reichen, dass er ihm seine über alles geliebte und einzige Tochter zur Frau geben würde.

Nein, es war müßig, überhaupt darüber nachzudenken. Eine Frau wie Betsy gehörte einer anderen Gesellschaftsschicht an, zu der er – im Moment jedenfalls – keinen Zutritt hatte. Sie würde dem Wunsch ihres Vaters gemäß irgendwann einmal standesgemäß heiraten und je eher er das akzeptierte, umso besser. Horatio nahm sich fest vor, auf der Hut zu sein. Er musste sein empfindsames, einsames Herz vor sich selbst schützen – er hatte nicht die Absicht, es noch einmal brechen zu lassen.

Um Betsy nicht zu wecken, wie er sich einredete, und nicht etwa, weil es ein so angenehmes Gefühl war, sie im Arm zu halten, verzichtete er darauf, sich von ihr loszumachen. Liebevoll küsste er sie auf den Nacken, zog sie vorsichtig ein wenig näher an sich heran und schloss die Augen – wenige Minuten später war er wieder eingeschlafen.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Es war Betsy, die am nächsten Morgen zuerst aufwachte. Verschlafen blinzelte sie in den neuen Tag, dann spürte sie ein Gewicht quer über ihrem Bauch und lächelte, als sie Horatios Arm erkannte, der sie eng an seinen Körper presste. Vorsichtig, ganz vorsichtig drehte sie sich so, dass sie ihn beim Schlafen beobachten konnte. Er sah regelrecht verwegen aus mit seinen dunklen Bartstoppeln, wie ein Pirat! Es war ein so ungewohnter Anblick – so makellos rasiert, wie er normalerweise war. Oh wie sie wünschte, dass jeder weitere Tag in ihrem Leben so beginnen könnte! In Horatios Armen einschlafen und am nächsten Tag wieder aufwachen... was gäbe sie darum!

_Mrs. Elizabeth Hornblower_ – das hörte sich doch sehr nett an, oder? dachte sie amüsiert und konnte es nicht unterlassen, mit ihrem Zeigefinger ganz sanft über Horatios Unterlippe zu fahren. Nur ganz leicht, ganz sachte, damit er nicht wach wurde. Sie musste sich sehr beherrschen, ihn nicht zu küssen! Er sah so verletzlich aus, wenn er schlief, dachte sie und ließ ihre Blicke liebevoll über sein Gesicht gleiten. Man konnte kaum glauben, dass solch sinnliche, empfindsame Lippen den ganzen Tag über Befehle schreien, Seeleute rügen und – hier musste sie grinsen – so oft es ging an irgendwelchen Kaffeetassen nippen konnten! Armer Horatio, dachte Betsy, als sie an die Vorliebe des Lieutenants für das starke, heiße Gebräu dachte. Eine Vorliebe, die man schon fast Sucht nennen konnte! Und hier in dieser Wildnis war weit und breit nichts davon zu bekommen... Armer Horatio, in der Tat!

Betsy fragte sich ernsthaft, ob Horatio eine Ehe mit ihr überhaupt jemals in Erwägung ziehen würde. Vielleicht war er ja ganz froh, wenn er sie endlich los wäre? Sie in Nassau abgeliefert hätte? Hatte er nicht selbst gesagt, sie wäre einer Landplage nicht unähnlich? Er hatte andere Worte gewählt, aber der Sinn blieb der gleiche. Dann wiederum war er sehr nett zu ihr gewesen in letzter Zeit und so wie es schien, hatte er gegen ihre Nähe auch nichts einzuwenden. Gegen ihre Küsse hatte er sich zumindest anfangs nicht gewehrt. Betsy war einigermaßen verwirrt.

Sie spann den Faden spaßeshalber weiter, doch ihre Schlussfolgerungen waren niederschmetternd. Selbst _wenn_ er auf die Idee käme, sie zu heiraten – und die Chancen dafür standen wahrhaftig nicht gut – also selbst wenn, sie würde nicht viel von ihrem Ehemann haben. Horatio war für die See geboren, er war mit Leib und Seele Offizier der britischen Marine und – daraus hatte er auch nie einen Hehl gemacht – konnte sich ein Leben an Land beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Es würde ihn immer wieder zurück aufs Meer ziehen.

Sie würde wochen-, ja monatelang zu Hause sitzen und auf ihn warten. Es würde ihr vielleicht am Ende so gehen wie ihrer Mutter, dachte Betsy betrübt. Ihr Vater war genauso, er kannte nur sein Schiff, seine Pflicht, das Leben auf See. Nicht, dass er seine Familie nicht über alles liebte, vielmehr sie, Betsy, aber sie würde immer erst an zweiter Stelle kommen. Sie war darüberhinaus fest davon überzeugt, dass ihre Mutter vor Gram gestorben war. Vor Gram darüber, dass ihr Ehemann die meiste Zeit des Jahres auf See verbrachte. Noch nicht einmal ihre kleine Tochter hatte sie aufheitern können, noch nicht einmal für sie hatte sie überleben wollen.

Und dennoch... sie würde das Risiko liebend gern eingehen, dachte Betsy entschlossen. Für ihn.

Horatio erwachte wenige Minuten später und lächelte, als er den weichen Körper spürte, den er in den Armen hielt. Er konnte Betsys Gesicht nicht sehen, da sie an seine Brust gekuschelt lag und nahm an, sie schliefe noch. Seine guten Vorsätze von vergangener Nacht waren längst wieder vergessen, als er sie sanft an sich zog, über ihren Rücken strich und sie auf die Stirn küsste. Dabei murmelte er etwas, was Betsy nicht richtig verstehen konnte, aber es hörte sich an wie „Ich hab dich lieb, Kleines."

Mit einem unterdrückten, aber glücklichen Lächeln schloss sie die Augen und genoss die kurze, ihnen zur Verfügung stehende Zeit, die sie noch gemeinsam und für sich alleine hatten. Der Gedanke an Rettung erschien ihr mit einem Mal gar nicht mehr so verlockend.

„Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze", sagte Betsy schließlich leise und wurde mit einem verschlafenen Lächeln aus dunklen, warmen Augen belohnt, das ihr umgehend wohlig in den Magen fuhr.

„Guten Morgen, Liebes", sagte Horatio, noch im Halbschlaf, ohne groß über seine Worte nachzudenken. Bevor Betsy überrascht nach Luft schnappen konnte über diesen Kosenamen, spürte sie auch schon seine Lippen auf ihren und sie erwiderte den Kuss überrascht, doch sehr bereitwillig. Leider besann sich Horatio nur zu schnell, ja fast erschrocken wieder auf seine guten Manieren und seine gefassten Vorsätze und fuhr hastig zurück.

„Oh...entschuldige bitte!" sagte er etwas atemlos und errötete sanft. „Ich... ich wollte nicht... ich meine..."

„Schon in Ordnung", meinte Betsy, sichtlich enttäuscht. Horatio war viel zu verlegen, um es zu bemerken.

„Wir...wir sollten vielleicht frühstücken, was meinst Du?" sagte er betont heiter und kroch aus den Decken hervor. „Und danach können wir weiter die Insel erkunden."

Und das taten sie für den Rest des Tages. Sie gingen dieses Mal in die andere Richtung, entgegengesetzt vom Fluss, und passierten bald darauf die Stelle, an der Horatio vor wenigen Tagen erst angespült worden war.

„Schau mal, Horatio, ich glaube, da sind noch weitere Kisten angeschwemmt worden!" rief Betsy aufgeregt und lief zu den Felsen. In der Tat, dort lag noch einiges an Strandgut, das sie vorher entweder übersehen hatten oder was wirklich frisch angespült worden war. Halbzerbrochene Kisten lagen herum, deren Inhalt sich über diesen Strandabschnitt verteilte, einige waren jedoch sogar noch intakt. Sie zogen sie ein Stück weit an Land und inspizierten sorgfältig den Inhalt.

„Wie es scheint, gibt es immer noch keine Kleider für Dich", spöttelte Horatio, als er eine riesige, gestreifte Hose herauszog – ähnlich derer, die sie in den anderen Kisten gefunden hatten. Die restlichen Kleidungsstücke waren ähnlich unbrauchbar. Betsy seufzte gespielt niedergeschlagen, doch in ihren Augen blitzte der Schalk.

„Zu dumm", meinte sie. „Wenn wir nicht bald gerettet werden, muss ich wohl nackt herumlaufen, so fadenscheinig wie meine _Garderobe_ momentan ist..."

Horatio schluckte hart bei dem Gedanken. Hastig wühlte er weiter nach möglichen Schätzen, während Betsy sich ein Grinsen nur mühsam verkneifen konnte. Ach, man konnte ihn so herrlich verlegen machen!

„Ha!" rief sie nach einigen Minuten Wühlerei in einer anderen Kiste und hielt triumphierend einen metallisch blitzenden Gegenstand hoch, den Horatio schnell als Rasiermesser identifizierte. Um ihn noch ein wenig weiter in Verlegenheit zu bringen, trat Betsy auf ihn und strich aufreizend langsam über sein stoppeliges Kinn und Wangen.

„Glattrasiert und mit zarter Haut gefällst Du mir wesentlich besser", murmelte sie und erntete einen schockierten Blick von Horatio, der sich noch weitete, als sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und ihn mitten auf den Mund küsste.

„Betsy...nicht..." flüsterte er, doch er konnte nicht anders, er schaffte es nicht, sich gegen sie zu wehren, zog sie in seine Arme und erwiderte ihren Kuss – wider jegliche Vernunft. _Wo soll das noch hinführen,_ dachte er resigniert und schloss mit einem leisen Seufzer die Augen.

„Wir sollten das wirklich nicht tun, Betsy", sagte Horatio, als sie sich endlich wieder voneinander lösten. Trotzdem hielt er sie weiter im Arm, unwillig, sie gehen zu lassen. Betsy schmiegte sich an ihn und schnurrte wie ein Kätzchen.

„Warum nicht, Horatio?" murmelte sie. „Es fühlt sich so gut an. So...so _richtig_." Horatio lächelte und gab ihr im Stillen recht, doch es war trotzdem falsch. Er räusperte sich und machte sich mit einiger Anstrengung von ihr los.

„Ich habe es Dir schon einmal versucht zu erklären", begann er seufzend. „Wir _dürfen_ nicht. Ich habe Dich mittlerweile mehrfach kompromittiert, du liebe Güte!" Er schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf – er durfte gar nicht daran denken! Betsy schaute betrübt zu ihm auf, dann kam ihr eine Idee und in ihren Augen blitzte der Schalk.

„Mich kompromittiert, Horatio? Ist es in solch einem Fall nicht vonnöten, dass man die Ehre der Lady wiederherstellen muss?"

Horatios Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, als ihm die Bedeutung von Betsys Worten aufging. Er öffnete mehrfach den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, schloss ihn aber immer gleich wieder, als ihm die richtigen Worte nicht einfallen wollten. Betsy lachte hell, als sie sein offenkundiges Unbehagen sah und küsste ihn liebevoll auf die Wange.

„Ich treibe doch nur meine Scherze mit Dir", sagte sie leichthin und zog ihn zurück zum Strand. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, niemand wird von unserem unschicklichen Benehmen erfahren." Sie drückte seine Hand. „Und jetzt würde ich vorschlagen, rasierst Du Dich erst einmal – damit Dich unsere Retter nicht noch für einen Piraten halten!"


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Horatio ließ sich zwar willig mitziehen, doch insgeheim ging ihm Betsys arglose Bemerkung über das „Wiederherstellen der Ehre einer Lady" nicht aus dem Sinn und er hatte gehörig daran zu knabbern. Erwartete sie allen Ernstes, dass er um ihre Hand anhielt? Nicht, dass er etwas dagegen einzuwenden hätte! Aber sie konnte doch nicht ernsthaft davon ausgehen, dass ihr Vater damit einverstanden wäre...

Andererseits...sie hatte natürlich vollkommen recht, wenn sie einen Antrag von ihm erwartete – es wäre die zu erwartende Reaktion eines Gentleman, der sich seiner Verantwortung bewusst war. Er – Horatio Hornblower, erster Lieutenant der Indefatigable – benahm sich jedoch überaus ungehörig, ja geradezu schurkisch! Nur, weil sie hier möglicherweise alleine waren, konnte er doch nicht allen Anstand einer Dame gegenüber fahren lassen... Dass es fast immer Betsy war, die ihn zu solchen „Taten" regelrecht herausforderte, kam ihm gar nicht in den Sinn.

Selbige unterbrach seine schwermütigen Gedanken mit einem erfreuten Aufschrei.

„Sieh doch, Horatio, ich glaube, ich habe sogar Rasierseife entdeckt!" rief sie und beugte sich über eine halbzerborstene Kiste. Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ist ein wenig...nun ja...zerflossen, aber ich glaube, man kann es noch verwenden. Und hier, eine Spiegelscherbe!" Sie klatschte begeistert in die Hände und strahlte ihn an. „Komm, wir werden Dich wieder hübsch herrichten, was meinst Du?"

Und genau dieses Verhalten von ihr war es, das Horatio dahinschmelzen ließ wie Butter in der Sonne. Seine guten Vorsätze waren umgehend wieder vergessen, als er zu ihr trat und die entdeckten Schätze aufmerksam begutachtete.

„Wenn ihr Herz so sehr daran hängt, Madam, dann werde ich mich nicht dagegen wehren", sagte er ernsthaft und verbeugte sich feierlich.

Betsy lachte und sie gingen mit ihrer Ausbeute zurück zur Lagerstätte. Betsy übernahm die Aufgabe, ihm die Spiegelscherbe zu halten, während Horatio sich sorgfältig rasierte. Als er fertig war, legte sie den Spiegel weg, kroch an Horatios Seite und strich erst über seine nun wieder zarte Wange, dann drückte sie einen herzhaften Schmatzer darauf.

„So ist das viiiiiel besser", lachte sie und wollte gleich wieder aufstehen, doch sie verhedderte sich mit ihrem Kleid, taumelte, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel auf Horatio, den sie dabei mit sich zu Boden riss.

„Ups!" machte sie überrascht und etwas atemlos, als sie sich auf Horatios Brust liegend wiederfand, sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. Beide starrten sich einen Moment lang an, dann fingen sie an zu lachen, doch ihr Lachen verebbte schnell, als sich ihre Blicke trafen und nicht mehr losließen. Jeder sah nur allzu deutlich das unausgesprochene Verlangen in den Augen des anderen, beide wussten, es durfte nicht sein, und beiden war es in diesem Moment vollkommen egal. Ihre Lippen trafen sich, erst zögernd, vorsichtig, dann leidenschaftlicher werdend, bis sie schließlich in einer engen Umarmung versanken. Es war Horatio, der als erster wieder einen klaren Kopf bekam – nämlich als er Betsys warme Hände auf seiner Brust spürte, gefolgt von ihren Lippen.

„Betsy...nicht...", murmelte er und machte sich widerstrebend los. „das... das geht entschieden über meine Kraft, Liebes."

_Liebes._ Da war es schon wieder, dachte Betsy benommen. Und dennoch... warum _durfte_ sie ihn dann nicht lieben? Warum wehrte er sich so dagegen? Unmut breitete sich in ihr aus. Sie dachte ja gar nicht daran, das so einfach hinzunehmen! Ja, sie würde es ihm sagen. Hier und jetzt! Schließlich nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und räusperte sich.

„Horatio?" sagte sie leise.

„Ja?" Zwei dunkle Augen starrten sie fragend an. Betsy holte tief Luft.

„Ich liebe Dich."

Zwei dunkle Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

„Ich liebe Dich und ich möchte Dir nahe sein", fuhr Betsy mit fester Stimme fort. „Nicht nur heute und hier, sondern für immer." Sie wandte für einen Moment scheu den Blick ab, doch dann blickte sie Horatio entschlossen in die Augen. „Ich möchte gerne morgens in Deinen Armen aufwachen, ich möchte Deinen Körper neben meinem spüren, Deine Lippen auf meinen fühlen, in Deiner Nähe geborgen sein."

Als Horatio nichts sagte, sondern sie weiterhin bloß voller Erstaunen ansah, biss sie sich auf die Lippen. Was hatte sie nun schon wieder getan? Sie hatte einem Mann eine _Liebeserklärung_ gemacht, wenn nicht gar einen _Heiratsantrag_, du liebe Güte! Ohne auch nur annähernd zu wissen, wie seine Gefühle ihr gegenüber waren! Wenn er sich nun nichts aus ihr machte? Oder wenn er sich jetzt verpflichtet fühlen würde, um ihre Hand anzuhalten, obwohl er sie nicht liebte? Oder würde er ihr freundlich, aber bestimmt erklären, dass sie offenbar von allen guten Geistern verlassen war? Ein klarer Fall für Bedlam? Liebe Zeit, Elizabeth Pellew, in was hast Du Dich bloß wieder hineinmanövriert! Verlegen und errötend wandte sie den Blick ab.

Als sie Horatio wieder anschaute, war sie überrascht, wie liebevoll er ihren Blick erwiderte. Liebevoll, aber auch irgendwie erstaunt.

„Du möchtest tatsächlich in meinen Armen aufwachen?" fragte er leise und nicht wenig verdutzt.

„Und darin einschlafen", antwortete sie.

Horatio lächelte kopfschüttelnd, dann wurde sein Blick ernst.

„Betsy, so verlockend sich das anhört und so gerne ich Dir zu Willen sein würde – ich glaube nicht, dass dein Vater sehr begeistert davon wäre, wenn Du einen mittellosen Seemann ohne Familie, ohne Verbindungen heiraten würdest."

Betsy verdrehte die Augen.

„Mein Vater hält große Stücke auf Dich, Horatio! Er ist immer voll des Lobes über Deinen Mut, Deinen Einsatz, Deine Pflichterfüllung, Deine Loyalität. Was sollte er dagegen einzuwenden haben?"

Horatio seufzte und schwieg, was Betsy sofort falsch verstand.

„Oh!" machte sie und errötete. „Ich verstehe. Wie dumm von mir...bitte entschuldige. Mein vorlautes Mundwerk wird mich irgendwann noch einmal in allergrößte Schwierigkeiten bringen...ich..." sie schluckte hart und wandte den Blick ab. „Bitte entschuldige." Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

Horatio schaute sie einen Moment lang verständnislos an, dann dämmerte es ihm und er beeilte sich, sie zu beruhigen.

„Nein, Betsy... Du... Du verstehst mich falsch." Er streckte eine Hand aus und strich über ihren Arm. „Glaub mir, ich könnte mir nichts schöneres vorstellen, als jede Nacht mit Dir einzuschlafen. Aber..." er suchte angestrengt nach den richtigen Worten, doch Betsy unterbrach ihn.

„Du glaubst nicht nur, dass mein Vater Einwände hätte, Du liebst mich auch nicht genug, dass Du Dir ein Leben mit mir vorstellen könntest."

Horatio seufzte und zog sie in seine Arme, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken.

„Das ist nicht wahr, Liebes. Ich könnte mir nichts schöneres vorstellen, als den Rest meines Lebens mit Dir zu verbringen." Er wischte sanft eine kullernde Träne von ihrer Wange. „Aber wichtig ist mir, dass vor allem _Du_ glücklich bist! Du musst Dir darüber im klaren sein, dass ich wahrscheinlich die meiste Zeit des Jahres auf See verbringen werde, Du wärest oft alleine." Er seufzte betrübt. „So verlockend der Gedanke auch ist, nach Hause zurückkehren zu können zu jemandem, der auf einen wartet...und der sich darüber freut, wenn man nach Hause kommt..." fügte er wehmütig hinzu.

Betsy ließ ihren Kopf an seine Brust sinken.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht daran gewöhnt wäre", sagte sie leise. „Meinen Vater habe ich als Kind selten gesehen. Ich habe ihn später ein paarmal auf seinen Reisen begleitet, daran habe ich sehr schöne Erinnerungen. Mama hat Schiffe gehasst, sie wollte nie mitkommen..." Betsy seufzte traurig. „Sie hat damit viel Zeit verloren, die sie gemeinsam hätten verbringen können."

Horatio wusste, dass einige Offiziere ihre Ehefrauen ab und an mit an Bord nahmen, es war eine durchaus übliche Praxis, aber seiner Erfahrung nach waren das bisher immer Damen in fortgeschrittenerem Alter gewesen, Gattinnen der höheren Ränge. Ein junger, hübscher Wirbelwind wie Betsy Pellew würde Unruhe an Bord bringen, wie er selbst noch vor wenigen Tagen am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte. Auch wenn es sich dann um Mrs. Hornblower handeln würde... Die Vorstellung jedoch war überaus verlockend.

„Ach Betsy", murmelte er niedergeschlagen und küsste sie auf den Scheitel. „Wenn bloß alles so einfach wäre..."

Betsy hob den Kopf und schaute Horatio mit einem herausfordernden Lächeln an.

„Aber es _ist_ einfach, Horatio! Wenn man es will, jedenfalls." Ihr Lächeln verebbte und sie schmiegte sich an ihn, schlang ihre Arme um seine Hüften und vergrub das Gesicht an seiner Schulter.

Horatio unterdrückte ein Lächeln.

„Dir ist es wirklich ernst damit?" fragte er leise und ein wenig ungläubig. „Du würdest tatsächlich Dein restliches Leben mit einem armen, einsamen Seemann verbringen wollen, der Dir nichts zu bieten hat außer..." er hob ihr Gesicht sanft an, so dass sie ihn anschauen musste. „Außer seiner aufrichtigen Liebe und Zuneigung?"

Betsy erwiderte das Lächeln und nickte stumm. Horatio senkte langsam seine Lippen auf ihre und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Nun...Miss Pellew", sagte er, nachdem sie zögernd voneinander losgelassen hatten, „ich denke, dann werde ich wohl mit ihrem Vater sprechen müssen – sollten wir jemals aus dieser Wildnis gerettet werden, vorausgesetzt."

Betsy fuhr mit ihrem Zeigefinger langsam über Horatios Mund und lächelte verträumt.

„Egal, was passiert, Horatio, und wie auch immer diese Sache hier ausgehen wird – ich war bisher noch nie so glücklich gewesen in meinem Leben."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Sie verbrachten den restlichen Tag damit, ein weiteres Stück der Insel zu erkunden und stießen dabei auf Bäume, deren Früchte sie als essbar einstuften und die ihnen eine Notration bieten würden, sollten ihre Vorräte irgendwann aufgebraucht sein, bevor Hilfe kam. Horatio versuchte, möglichst viel Holz an den Strand zu schleppen, um ein Signalfeuer anzuzünden in der Hoffnung, bald gefunden zu werden. Es war eine kräftezehrende Arbeit, doch es gelang ihm schließlich, den Stoß in Brand zu setzen. Es zehrte an seinen Nerven, nichts weiter tun zu können, so hilflos zu sein.

Betsys Nähe war dabei zwar sehr angenehm, doch auch hier waren seine Kräfte bald erschöpft. Nachdem sie sozusagen mehr oder weniger offiziell miteinander verlobt waren, dachte Betsy sich in ihrer süßen Unschuld nichts dabei, oft Horatios Nähe zu suchen – hier und da einen Kuss zu stehlen, ihn zu berühren, spontan in die Arme zu nehmen. Horatio mochte ihre ungezwungene, liebevolle Art sehr und die Vorstellung, dass sie irgendwann in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft einmal tatsächlich rechtmäßig zu ihm gehören würde, ließ sein Herz schier überquellen.

Aber es war auch ihre Nähe und eben erst recht diese süße Art, die ihn langsam um den Verstand zu bringen drohte. So schön es war, sie in die Arme zu schließen, zu küssen, zu berühren – sein Körper wollte mehr. Und es wurde von Stunde zu Stunde schwieriger, sich dagegen zur Wehr zu setzen.

Gegen Nachmittag spazierten sie zum Teich und nahmen beide ein erfrischendes Bad – selbstverständlich getrennt voneinander und alles in schicklichem Rahmen. Horatio war dankbar für die Abkühlung seiner erhitzten Gefühle, doch dieser Zustand hielt nicht allzu lange an.

„Lass mich Deine Haare kämmen und flechten!" schlug Betsy vor, als sie zurück an ihren Lagerplatz kamen und sich zum Trocknen in den warmen Sand unter der Palme setzten. In der Kiste mit der aufgequollenen Rasierseife hatten sich auch die Überreste eines Kammes gefunden.

„Nein, Liebes, nicht flechten!" wehrte Horatio ab und stöhnte, als er schon wieder das rote Seidenband in ihrer Hand aufblitzen sah. „Und schon gar nicht mit diesem scheußlichen roten Band!" Betsy grinste maliziös.

„Du hast doch gar kein anderes, _Liebling_."

Ein angenehmer Schauer lief über Horatios Rücken, als sie ihn mit dem Kosenamen ansprach und all seine guten Vorsätze waren wieder einmal beim Teufel.

„Nein", gab er lächelnd zur Antwort, lehnte sich an den Stamm der Palme und breitete einladend die Arme aus. „Aber eine viel bessere Idee."

Betsy zögerte nicht lange und machte es sich in seinen Armen bequem. Mit dem Rücken lehnte sie an seiner Brust, seine Hände verschränkte sie über ihrem Bauch nur knapp unterhalb ihrer Brüste und sein Kopf ruhte leicht auf ihrem.

„Und?" fragte sie nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

„Und was"?

„Was ist das für eine Idee?"

Horatio grinste.

„Hier unter einer Palme am Strand zu sitzen und Dich in den Armen zu halten."

Betsy musste lachen.

„Zugegeben, das ist eine sehr gute Idee", stimmte sie zu und drehte sich ein wenig, so dass sie ihm einen leichten Kuss aufs Kinn hauchen konnte.

„Trotzdem wäre mir sehr viel wohler, wenn uns bald jemand retten würde", meinte Horatio und starrte nachdenklich auf das ruhig und tiefblau vor ihnen liegende Meer hinaus. „So schwierig kann das doch nicht sein, schließlich haben wir keinen Schiffbruch erlitten!"

„Vielleicht vermisst uns ja auch niemand?" neckte Betsy, doch natürlich war auch sie innerlich besorgt, auch wenn sie stets versuchte, das Beste aus ihrer Situation zu machen und unerschütterlich optimistisch war. Für sie stand fest, dass sie irgendwann gerettet werden würden – es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Und bis dahin wollte sie die ungestörte Zweisamkeit genießen – mit dem Mann, den sie liebte.

„Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass man uns schon fieberhaft sucht", meinte Horatio und zog sie an sich. „Wahrscheinlich gibt es hier so viele kleine Inseln und Buchten, und bis die alle untersucht sind, das kann eine Zeit dauern."

Betsy nickte, schloss die Augen und kuschelte sich mit Wohlbehagen an ihn. Sollten sie ruhig noch ein bisschen weitersuchen, dachte sie behaglich, sie war im Moment sehr zufrieden mit ihrem Zustand.

Als sie sich an diesem Abend für die Nacht zurückzogen, waren sie schon sehr viel vertrauter im Umgang miteinander. Horatio, wie immer ganz Gentleman, wollte Betsy zudecken, doch sie schüttelte bloß lachend den Kopf, nahm ihm kurzerhand die Decken ab, kuschelte sich in seine Arme und zog alle vier Decken über sie beide. Horatio seufzte zwar, doch er wusste, Widerstand war zwecklos. Er versuchte angestrengt, für den Augenblick Betsy als seine kleine Schwester anzusehen und nicht als die Frau, die er möglicherweise schon bald heiraten würde. Mit der er bald schon höchst offiziell ein Bett würde teilen dürfen. Doch an diesen erregenden Aspekt ihrer zukünftigen Beziehung mochte er im Augenblick nicht unbedingt denken, es war zu viel für seinen Seelenfrieden.

„Gute Nacht, Horatio", murmelte Betsy und im nächsten Augenblick fielen ihr auch schon die Augen zu.

„Gute Nacht, Liebes", sagte er leise und zog sie an sich. Seine Gedanken fanden so schnell keine Ruhe. Er hasste es, so hilflos zu sein, doch er konnte nichts an der Situation ändern. Alles, was ihnen übrig blieb, war abzuwarten und zu hoffen, bald gefunden zu werden. Und danach käme das zweifelhafte „Vergnügen", sich vor Admiral Pellew zu verantworten.

Irgendwann spät in der Nacht schlief Horatio endlich ein, den Kopf voller Gedanken, die sich im Endeffekt jedoch nur im Kreis drehten. Als er am nächsten Morgen– immer noch müde und erschöpft – die Augen aufschlug, war er alleine.

Sein erster Gedanke war, dass Betsy sich trotz seines Verbots wieder davongschlichen hatte, möglicherweise zum Teich oder noch schlimmer, versuchte, die Kokospalme zu erklimmen, ohne dass er etwas davon mitbekam. Schlaftrunken rappelte er sich auf, fuhr sich müde durch die Haare und öffnete die Plane. Es war offenbar schon später als gedacht, denn warme, vorwitzige Sonnenstrahlen begrüßten ihn fröhlich und blendeten dreist seine Augen. Als er sich schließlich an das helle Licht gewöhnt hatte, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Betsy war nicht im Wald verschwunden und saß auch auf keiner Palme. Sie hatte ihre Röcke bis zu den Knien hochgezogen und plantschte in kindlicher Ausgelassenheit durch die seichte Brandung, ohne Horatio zu bemerken, der sie liebevoll dabei beobachtete. Er seufzte leise und wünschte sich im Augenblick nichts weiter, als dass sie ewig so weiterleben konnten, hier alleine auf dieser gottverlassenen Insel mit nichts außer dem, was sie zum Überleben brauchten. Seine Pflichten, seine Verantwortungen der Navy und seinem Kapitän gegenüber waren prompt vergessen. Für den Moment war er vollkommen damit zufrieden, diese wunderbare junge Frau zu beobachten, die sich so schnell in sein Herz gestohlen hatte.

Horatio war so sehr damit beschäftigt, Betsy zu beobachten, den Anblick zu genießen, den sie bot, ihre langen, dunklen Locken, die ungebändigt über ihren grazilen Rücken fielen, die schlanken Beine, die unter ihren Röcken hervorlugten, dass er in seiner Verliebtheit gar nicht mitbekam, dass sie ihn entdeckt hatte und ihm lachend zuwinkte. Erst, als sie seinen Namen rief und hell auflachte, als sie seinen verwunderten Blick sah, wurde er mit einem Ruck in die Wirklichkeit zurückbefördert.

„Horatio! Komm rein, das Wasser ist wunderbar! Und so erfrischend!" rief sie und lief lachend in eine etwas höhere Welle, die prompt ihr Kleid erfasste und komplett durchnässte. Sie quiekte überrascht auf und Horatio schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Wer sollte diesen kleinen Wildfang bloß bändigen? Er selbst fühlte sich jedenfalls denkbar ungeeignet für diese Aufgabe. Ein Leben mit Elizabeth Pellew würde weiß Gott nicht langweilig werden!

Betsy hielt in ihrer Plantscherei inne, als sie den jungen Lieutenant langsam auf sich zukommen sah und beobachtete ihn wie verzaubert. Er trug nichts weiter als seine – mittlerweile eher grauen als weißen Kniehosen – darüber ein ebenso mitgenommen aussehendes Hemd, dessen obere drei Knöpfe offenstanden. Seine dunklen Locken fielen ihm wirr über die Schultern und er sah noch so niedlich verschlafen aus, wie Betsy amüsiert feststellte.

Sie lächelte, ließ ihre Röcke fallen, störte sich nicht im geringsten daran, dass diese nun vollkommen nass waren und breitete einladend die Arme aus.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Hornblower", murmelte sie und stöhnte behaglich auf, als seine Lippen ihre trafen und seine Arme sich um ihre Hüfte legten und sie sanft an sich zogen.

„Guten Morgen, hoffentlich bald Mrs. Hornblower", gab Horatio zurück und schloss genießerisch die Augen, als sie sich küssten. Konnte ein Morgen etwa noch schöner beginnen? Sein Körper, genauer gesagt, sein Unterleib, war der Meinung, dass es durchaus noch Steigerungsmöglichkeiten gab und Horatios Hände begaben sich unbewusst auf Wanderschaft über Betsys Körper. Sie vergruben sich in ihren seidigen Locken, fuhren langsam über ihren Rücken nach unten und kneteten schließlich sanft Betsys Popacken.

Betsy, mochte sie auch unschuldig und in diesen Dingen unerfahren sein, durchfuhr es unter Horatios Berührungen heiß und ein angenehmes, seltsames, bisher unbekanntes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Körper, besonders in ihrem Unterleib aus. Sie presste sich enger an Horatio und das aufregende Gefühl verstärkte sich bloß noch, als sie die Muskeln seines sehnigen Körpers dicht an ihrem eigenen spürte – und dazu noch etwas fremdes, merkwürdig hartes, das sie nicht so recht zuordnen konnte.

Ihre Hände fuhren vorwitzig in Horatios ohnehin schon offenstehendes Hemd, über seine Brust und seinen Rücken, was ihn zum leisen Aufstöhnen brachte. Bisher hatte er sie immer sanft weggeschoben, wenn sie ihm so nahegekommen war, doch heute war es anders. Sie sanken langsam zu Boden, ihre Lippen trennten sich dabei keinen Augenblick voneinander, und sie störten sich nicht im geringsten daran, dass sie im seichten Wasser zu liegen kamen und vollkommen durchnässt wurden.

Horatios Verstand hatte sich in diesem Moment bereits verabschiedet oder besser gesagt, sich in eine andere Ebene verlagert die nicht mehr rational denken konnte. Seine langen Finger strichen sanft über Betsys Gesicht, bahnten sich einen langsamen Weg zu ihren Brüsten, ihren Schenkeln, seine warmen Lippen liebkosten die weiche Haut unter ihrem Hals. Oh, wie er sie wollte!

Von Betsy kam kein Widerstand, ganz im Gegenteil. Auch ihre Hände blieben nicht untätig, staunend und neugierig erforschten sie Horatios Körper, soweit sie sich vorwagte, und immer wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen, mal spielerisch, mal leidenschaftlich. Doch gerade als Horatios Hand in Betsys Ausschnitt verschwinden wollte, ertönte dicht hinter ihnen ein überrascht-ungläubiges _„Ähem!"_


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Als ein ernüchterter Horatio Hornblower und eine etwas verlegene Elizabeth Pellew nach ihrer Rettung an Bord der Indefatigable kletterten, ließ das niemanden der Besatzung kalt. Horatios Division begrüßte ihren verehrten Offizier erfreut mit Jubelrufen und kameradschaftlichem Schulterklopfen. Keiner der Männer jedoch konnte sein Amüsement darüber verbergen, dass der gute Lieutenant in Miss Betsys Begleitung war und niemandem der um sie Herumstehenden war entgangen, dass die junge Frau Lieutenant Hornblowers Hand fest umklammert hielt, als sie an Deck kamen. Die beiden geretteten Schiffbrüchigen blickten nun also in gutmütig feixende Gesichter, hin und wieder ertönte ein unterdrücktes Johlen oder ein anzüglicher Pfiff, dessen Quelle aber nie auszumachen war.

Horatios Mut sank in dem Moment, als er Admiral Pellew sah, der mit gerunzelter Stirn und einem Gesichtsausdruck, dem einer Gewitterwolke nicht ganz unähnlich, auf sie zukam. Auch ihm entging natürlich nicht das Verhalten seiner Tochter, die immer noch Horatios Hand fest in ihrer hielt, als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen und dicht an seiner Seite stand.

Admiral Pellew unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Er schätzte Lieutenant Hornblower sehr, hielt große Stücke auf den jungen Mann, keine Frage, aber Gnade ihm Gott, wenn er es gewagt hatte, seine Tochter zu entehren, sich ihr gegenüber Freiheiten herausgenommen hatte! Bei allem, was ihm heilig war, er würde ihn dafür kielholen lassen, schwor er sich grimmig.

Die finstere Miene des Admirals wurde jedoch zusehens weicher, als Betsy sich von Horatio löste, ein Strahlen ihr Gesicht überzog und sie regelrecht in die Arme ihres Vaters flog. Sie störte sich nicht im geringsten daran, dass ihr die halbe Besatzung dabei zusah und sich königlich darüber amüsierte. Admiral Pellew kannte das wilde, ungezähmte Temperament seiner Tochter nur zu gut, um sich noch groß darüber zu wundern. Er beließ es bei einem nur halb ernstgemeinten Verdrehen der Augen, gab dann seinen eigenen, väterlichen Gefühlen nach und drückte Betsy fest an sich, erleichtert, sie gesund und munter wiederzuhaben. Er war vor Sorge fast verrückt geworden in den vergangenen Tagen. Allerdings würde er den Männern hier keinen weiteren Grund mehr geben, Maulaffen feilzuhalten und mit einem strengen „Mr. Hornblower, ich erwarte Sie in einer halben Stunde in meiner Kabine!" lenkte er Betsy in Richtung selbiger, ohne eine Anwort abzuwarten.

Horatio, ebenfalls nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf, ein Spektakel für die Mannschaft abzugeben, salutierte und antwortete mit einem klaren „Aye aye, Sir!", um sich dann eilig auf den Weg zu seiner eigenen Kabine zu machen. Eine halbe Stunde Galgenfrist blieb ihm – dann würde sich entscheiden, wie sein weiteres Leben aussehen würde – ob mit oder ohne Betsy Pellew.

Als Horatio pünktlich, frisch gewaschen und ordentlich angezogen an Admiral Pellews Tür klopfte, fand er Betsys Vater alleine in seiner Kabine vor, wie immer mit einem Wust von Papieren beschäftigt. Er wusste nicht so recht, ob es ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war, dass Betsy nicht anwesend war und der undurchdringliche Gesichtsausdruck des Admirals trug nicht das geringste dazu bei, ihm seine Aufregung zu nehmen.

„Ah, Mr. Hornblower!" sagte Admiral Pellew in seinem üblichen verbindlichen Tonfall und erhob sich, nachdem er ein weiteres Dokument fertiggelesen, unterschrieben und zur Seite gelegt hatte. Horatio stand stramm und starrte geradeaus, angestrengt darum bemüht, sich seine Gefühle, oder vielmehr Ängste, nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Admiral Pellew trat zu ihm, doch Horatio wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen und wartete angespannt auf das Unwetter, das gleich über ihn hinwegfegen würde. Für einen Moment dankte er stumm dem Herrn, dass es glücklicherweise nur Archie Kennedy gewesen war, der ihn und Betsy in so intimer Umarmung am Strand vorgefunden hatte – er wusste, Kennedy würde kein Wort darüber verlieren, schon gar nicht dem Admiral gegenüber. Auf Archie war Verlass. Zumindest hoffte er das.

Pellew musterte seinen ersten Lieutenant für einen Augenblick schweigend, ehe er das Wort ergriff.

„Mr. Hornblower, ich hoffe, Sie befinden sich bei guter Gesundheit? Haben diesen... hm... eher _unfreiwilligen_ Inselaufenthalt gut überstanden?" Horatio schluckte hart und nickte.

„Ja, Sir. Danke, Sir."

„Das freut mich zu hören." Der Admiral wandte sich den Fenstern zu und schaute nachdenklich nach draußen auf das stahlblaue Meer. „Ich danke Ihnen, Sir, dass sie meine Tochter gerettet haben", sagte er nach einer kurzen Pause und wandte sich wieder Horatio zu, der darauf keine vernünftige Antwort wusste. Schließlich war es einfach nur großes Glück gewesen, dass er Betsy wiedergefunden hatte, und nicht etwa seinen „überragenden Fähigkeiten" zuzuschreiben! Der Dank des Admirals erschien ihm daher unverdient.

„Sir, ich denke nicht, dass ich..." begann er zögernd, doch Admiral Pellew winkte ab.

„Mr. Hornblower, ich will offen gestanden überhaupt nicht mehr darüber nachdenken", sagte er und seufzte tief. „Sie können sich keine Vorstellung davon machen, wie es ist, in einer solchen Ungewissheit zu leben, nicht zu wissen, ob... ob man sein einziges Kind jemals wiedersehen wird." Die Stimme des Admirals war leiser geworden und Horatio blickte erstaunt auf. Sein Vorgesetzter zeigte seltenst einmal Gefühle, doch hier kam der besorgte, liebende Vater zum Vorschein – eine Seite, die Horatio noch nie an Admiral Pellew gesehen hatte. Er schluckte hart.

So unerwartet diese Gefühlsregung gekommen war, so schnell war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden und Admiral Pellew zeigte seine gewohnte, distanzierte und stets unerschütterliche Miene.

„Aber seien Sie versichert, Sir, dass Miss Elizabeth in Zukunft nicht mehr so leichtsinnig ihr Leben und das meiner Männer aufs Spiel setzen wird!" fuhr er grimmig fort. „Das jedenfalls habe ich ihr gerade eben klar und deutlich zu verstehen gegeben. Ich denke, _diese_ Lektion hat die junge Dame jetzt gelernt!"

Horatio starrte seinen Admiral erschrocken an, besorgt darüber, dass Betsy sich den Unmut ihres Vaters zugezogen haben könnte. Admiral Pellew entging dieser Blick nicht und er musste schwer mit sich kämpfen, um ein Schmunzeln zu verkneifen. Er konnte regelrecht sehen, wie es hinter Horatios Stirn arbeitete, sein Gesichtsausdruck gab seine Gefühle preis, als läse man in einem Buch. _Betsy hatte nicht gelogen,_ dachte Pellew amüsiert. Sein junger Lieutenant stand sichtbar in Flammen.

Der Admiral bedeutete Horatio mit einer Kopfbewegung, am Tisch Platz zu nehmen, eine Aufforderung, der er nur zögernd nachkam. War die Ouvertüre zu Ende? Begann nun das eigentliche Verhör? Gerade als Pellew wieder das Wort ergreifen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür und der Steward, Mr. Doughty, betrat die Kabine. Und er trug eine große, verführerisch nach frisch gebrühtem Kaffee duftende Kanne sowie zarte Porzellantassen mit sich. Admiral Pellew unterdrückte seine Erheiterung diesmal nicht, als er Horatios sehnsüchtigen Blick sah und schenkte ihm höchstpersönlich eine Tasse des heißen Gebräus ein. Doughty verließ leise die Kabine und die Männer waren wieder alleine.

„Nun, Mr. Hornblower", sagte der Admiral bedächtig. „Ich denke, es ist nun an der Zeit, dass sie mir _ihre_ Version der Geschichte erzählen!"

Horatio unterdrückte ein resigniertes Seufzen, hob seine Kaffeetasse langsam an die Lippen, um ein wenig Zeit zu gewinnen und sich zu sammeln und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck.

„Sir, da gibt es wenig zu erzählen", begann er zögernd unter dem erwartungsvollen Blick des Admirals. „Es war ein großes, ja ein sehr großes Glück, dass ich Bets... dass ich Miss Pellew wiedergefunden habe auf der Insel. Glücklicherweise waren wir auch nur für wenige Tage dort gestrandet und... wenn ich so sagen darf, es ist Miss Pellew in dieser Zeit kein körperliches Leid geschehen."

Admiral Pellew brummte etwas unverständliches und griff nach seiner Kaffeetasse.

„Was genau meinen sie mit „es ist ihr kein körperliches Leid geschehen", Sir? Ich gehe davon aus, sie haben sich wie ein Gentleman verhalten? Die Situation nicht einfach ausgenutzt?"

Horatio errötete bis in die Haarspitzen, doch er erwiderte den Blick seines Admirals fest.

„Selbstverständlich habe ich die Situation nicht ausgenutzt, Sir!" sagte er steif. Der Admiral runzelte die Stirn.

„Meine Tochter hat mir etwas anderes erzählt, Sir!" knurrte er.

Horatio erstarrte. Was um alles in der Welt konnte Betsy ihrem Vater erzählt haben?

„Sir?"

„Was genau ist zwischen Ihnen und meiner Tochter geschehen, Hornblower?" Die dunklen Augen des Admirals waren blankes Eis. Betsy hatte ihm gestanden, dass sie sich in den jungen Lieutenant verliebt hatte und ihn heiraten wollte, eine Entwicklung, der er nicht unbedingt abgeneigt war, schließlich war Horatio in den letzten Jahren fast wie ein Sohn für ihn geworden. Aber zuerst musste er wissen, wie nahe sich die beiden auf der Insel gekommen waren. Betsy hatte lediglich ein paar züchtige Küsse zugegeben, doch er traute seiner Tochter diesbezüglich nicht so recht über den Weg. Sie hatte manchmal die unverfrorene Angewohnheit, unbequeme Wahrheiten zu ihren Gunsten zu verharmlosen.

Horatio starrte unbehaglich in seine Kaffeetasse, verzweifelt darum bemüht, seine wirren Gedanken in Worte zu fassen, die den Admiral nicht umgehend dazu bringen würden, ihn an der nächsten Rah aufknüpfen zu lassen. Schließlich blickte er auf, räusperte sich und erwiderte furchtlos Admiral Pellews finsteren Blick.

„Sir, ich habe alles in meiner Macht stehende getan, Miss Pellew während der vergangenen Tage zu beschützen. Ich habe sie keinen Augenblick aus den Augen gelassen und..." er schluckte hart, „und auch nachts war sie niemals alleine. Ich... ich gebe zu, dass es zu...zu harmlosem Körperkontakt kam, bedingt durch die Tatsache, dass die Nächte kalt waren und wir nur wenige Decken zur Verfügung hatten." Horatio war während des letzten Satzes errötet, doch er wandte den Blick nicht ab. „Aber ansonsten ist nichts zwischen uns vorgefallen, Sir. Ihrer Tochter ist kein Leid geschehen."

„So! _Harmloser Körperkontakt_, Sir?" polterte der Admiral. „Wie bitte definieren Sie _harmlos_? Raus mit der Sprache, Hornblower, was hat sich nachts zwischen Elizabeth und Ihnen abgespielt? Wie harmlos kann das sein, hm? Zwei junge Menschen, Mann und Frau, die nachts dazu gezwungen sind, Seite an Seite in einem engen Verschlag schlafen müssen und dann kommen Sie mir mit _harmlosem Körperkontakt_? Das soll ich Ihnen abnehmen, _Sir_?"

Horatio spürte Ärger in sich aufflackern und zum ersten Mal war er wütend über seinen normalerweise hochverehrten Admiral.

„Es _war_ harmlos, Sir." sagte er nur mühsam beherrscht. „Ich habe Miss Betsy keine Gewalt angetan. Und ich _würde_ ihr auch niemals Gewalt antun, Sir. Ich...ich liebe ihre Tochter, Sir."

Bevor der Admiral etwas zu dieser unerwarteten Enthüllung sagen konnte, flog die Tür auf und Betsy Pellew persönlich stand in der Kabine, die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt und ihrem Vater einen unheilvollen Blick schenkend. Sie verdrehte seufzend die Augen.

„Papa! Ich habe Dir gesagt, Du sollst Horatio nicht so quälen! Das hat er wahrlich nicht verdient." Sie ging mit schnellen Schritten auf den jungen Lieutenant zu, der zwischenzeitlich aufgestanden war und gar nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah, als sie ihn in die Arme nahm und küsste.

Admiral Pellew beobachtete die Szene amüsiert und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und Du weißt ganz genau, dass nur mein Steward das Recht hat, ohne anzuklopfen meine Kabine zu betreten!" polterte er mit gespielter Strenge. „Ich denke, ich werde gleich einmal in den Kriegsartikeln nachschauen, welche Strafe darauf steht!"

Betsy machte sich von Horatio los und trat zu ihrem Vater.

„Sir, das war ein überaus dringlicher Notfall, der mein Einschreiten erfordert hat!" sagte sie lachend und küsste ihren Vater liebevoll auf die Wange. „Nicht viel länger, und Horatio hätte Dich zum Duell herausgefordert, oder?" Sie warf einen zärtlichen Blick auf den Lieutenant, der gar nicht so schnell das Geschehene verdauen konnte und die beiden immer noch verwundert anstarrte. „Gibst Du uns Deinen Segen, Papa?"

„Meinen Segen?" knurrte Admiral Pellew und unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln. „Ich weiß doch gar nicht, ob Mr. Hornblower Dich überhaupt heiraten will – zumindest hat er mich noch nicht um Deine Hand gebeten! Und ganz offen gesagt, er täte gut daran, sich das noch einmal _sehr gut_ zu überlegen!"

„Papa!" rief Betsy schockiert, doch dann sah sie das belustigte Zwinkern in den Augen ihres Vaters und auch Horatio kam endlich zu sich. Pellew schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Der junge Mann würde hundert Jahre alt werden können und wahrscheinlich trotzdem niemals einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Ironie und Sarkasmus entwickeln, geschweige denn schnell merken, wenn ein höhergestellter Offizier einen Scherz mit ihm machte.

Horatio schaffte es jedoch schließlich, Admiral Pellew formvollendet und ohne eine Spur von Unbeholfenheit um die Hand seiner Tochter zu bitten, ertrug souverän ein wenig von dem gutmütigen Spott, der auf ihn niederging und wurde schließlich mit dem aufrichtig erteilten Segen des Admirals und einem sanften Kuss Betsys belohnt.

Schon in wenigen Wochen würden sie in Portsmouth heiraten – wenn alles gutging.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Horatio Hornblower stand am Fenster und blickte hinaus auf den Hafen und die wenigen Schiffe, die ruhig in der Dämmerung vor sich hinschaukelten. Eines davon war die gute alte Indefatigable, doch sein Blick ruhte im Augenblick mit Stolz auf der dicht neben ihr liegenden Fregatte, der _Amazon_. Sein Schiff. Sein neues Kommando. Horatio lächelte still vor sich hin, während der Abend langsam über dem Hafen von Portsmouth hereinbrach. Es war ein wunderschöner Spätherbsttag gewesen, kühl, aber sonnig, und Horatio Hornblower, sowohl frischgebackener Ehemann als auch ebenso frischgebackener Commander, war rundherum glücklich und zufrieden mit sich und der Welt.

Die Ereignisse in den letzten Tagen hatten sich schier überschlagen. Das wichtigste war natürlich seine Hochzeit mit Elizabeth Pellew gewesen, doch die Nachricht, dass er zum Commander befördert und die HMS _Amazon_ auf ihrem nächsten Einsatz befehligen würde, war ihm ganz sicher nicht weniger unwillkommen. Im Gegenteil, bedeutete es doch sichere Einkünfte. Und vor allem: höherdotierte! Schließlich hatte er sich ab sofort nicht nur mehr um sich zu sorgen. Zwei Wochen würde das Schiff noch in Portsmouth vor Anker liegen. Zwei lange Wochen, die er zum größten Teil mit seiner Ehefrau würde verbringen können, bevor es für ihn wieder auf See ging.

_Seine Ehefrau!_ Bei dem Gedanken an Betsy stahl sich ein liebevolles Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Es war wahrhaftig eine wunderbare Trauung gewesen, eine anrührende Zeremonie und erstaunlich viele Verwandte, Freunde und Bekannte des Admirals hatten dem Ereignis und der anschließenden Feierlichkeit beigewohnt. Sehr zu Horatios Freude hatten es sich seine Männer von der Indy (die ihm geschlossen auf die Amazon folgen würden) nicht nehmen lassen, an Land zu kommen und nach der Trauung nicht nur ein Ehrenspalier für ihn und Betsy gebildet, sondern auch – mit Archies tatkräftiger Hilfe – eine Kutsche organisiert, die das junge Paar zur Admiralität gebracht hatte. Dort hatten sie auf das Glück ihres verehrten Offiziers und dessen hübscher Ehefrau getrunken und noch lange und ausgelassen gefeiert.

Doch, es war ein schöner Tag gewesen. Anstrengend, aber sehr schön. Horatio erinnerte sich an das glückliche Lächeln Betsys, als sie sich nach dem Jawort geküsst hatten und im Verlauf des Tages hatte sie immer wieder seine Nähe gesucht und sich den ein oder anderen Kuss gestohlen. So aufregend der Gedanke auch war, dass dort draußen ein Schiff lag, dass nur auf ihn wartete – was in dieser Nacht noch vor ihm lag, war in der Tat um einiges aufregender!

Aber apropos Warten... wo zum Teufel steckte Betsy bloß?

Horatio hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, dass seine sonst so impertinente und furchtlose Gattin im Augenblick nervös, aufgeregt und sogar ein wenig ängstlich in ihrem eigenen Schlafzimmer hin- und herwanderte und den Moment mit Gewalt hinauszuzögern versuchte, in dem sie ihrem Ehemann gegenüberstehen würde. Schuld daran war ein Gespräch mit einer ihrer alten Tanten gewesen, das sie in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatte. Die gute Lady hatte ihr in düstersten Farben ausgemalt, was ihr in der Hochzeitsnacht an Schrecklichkeiten bevorstehen würde. Dass Männer im allgemeinen sowieso nur lüsterne, rücksichtslose Tiere seien und Seeleute im besonderen. Rücksichtslos und gewalttätig.

Betsy hatte sich fest vorgenommen, ihr kein Wort davon zu glauben, doch ein Zweifel blieb, handelte es sich doch um die Witwe eines hochangesehenen Admirals – sie musste doch wissen, wovon sie sprach, nicht wahr? Aber andererseits... sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass sich Horatio als wilde Bestie im Ehebett entpuppen würde – ausgerechnet er, der immer so liebevoll mit ihr umging! Aber Lady Mathilda hatte sie genau vor diesen vordergründig Sanftmütigen gewarnt – das wären am Ende die schlimmsten, so waren ihre Worte gewesen...

Schließlich konnte Betsy das Zusammentreffen mit ihrem frischangetrauten Ehemann nicht länger herauszögern. Nur wenig länger und Horatio würde sie eigenhändig holen, damit sie endlich ihre Pflicht erfüllte, dessen war sie sicher, also holte sie tief Luft und machte sich auf den Weg in die Höhle des Löwen. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Opferlamm auf dem Weg zur Schlachtbank.

Horatio fuhr regelrecht zusammen, als sich die Tür endlich öffnete und Betsy zögernd, ja geradezu scheu, das eheliche Schlafzimmer betrat. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er das zierliche Wesen betrachtete, das sich da ins Zimmer schob, als ginge sie zu ihrer eigenen Hinrichtung. Wo war die impertinente, ungezähmte Betsy, die normalerweise Tod und Teufel mutig die Stirn bot? fragte er sich ein wenig verwundert, denn das bleiche Wesen, das sich ihm mit unsicherem Lächeln näherte, sah mehr als verängstigt aus.

„Hallo Liebes", sagte er leise und trat mit einladend ausgebreiteten Armen auf sie zu. Betsy versuchte tapfer, die unheilvollen Worte ihrer Tante in die hintersten Ecken ihres Bewusstseins zu verbannen und sich daran zu erinnern, wie zärtlich Horatio auf der Insel zu ihr gewesen war und dass ihr von ihm keine Gefahr drohte, nur weil sie jetzt seine Ehefrau war und ihm von rechtswegen zu Willen sein musste. Sie machte sich Mut, indem sie sich immer wieder vorsagte, wie schön alles werden würde und welch großes Glück sie hatte, solch einen Mann gefunden zu haben.

Als sie in seine braunen Augen blickte, die sie jetzt warm und liebevoll anschauten, fühlte sie sich gleich ein wenig beruhigter und ließ sich von Horatio in die Arme nehmen.

„Fühlst Du Dich nicht wohl, Liebling?" fragte er besorgt, als er ihr leichtes Zittern spürte. „Oder ist Dir kalt?" Betsy presste sich fest an ihn, seine Nähe, sein warmer Körper, sein vertrauter Geruch, alles wirkte auf sie wie ein sanfter Balsam und langsam wurde sie ruhig.

„Ich... ich bin ein bisschen aufgeregt, das ist alles", sagte sie und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das schon viel zuversichtlicher wirkte. Horatio nickte verständnisvoll.

„Ich bin auch aufgeregt", gestand er, doch er zwinkerte dabei und brachte Betsy damit zu einem ungläubigen Kichern.

„Du glaubst mir wohl nicht, hm? Denkst Du etwa, ich habe schon viele Hochzeitsnächte hinter mich gebracht?" fragte er gespielt pikiert.

„Ich hoffe doch nicht!"

„Nein," sagte er und beugte sich zu ihr, um sie zu küssen. „Und ich habe auch nicht das Verlangen nach weiteren, _Mrs. Hornblower_."

Betsy lief ein leichter Schauder über den Rücken, als er sie mit ihrem neuen Namen ansprach. Mrs. Hornblower. Es hörte sich gut an. Sehr, sehr gut.

Horatio wollte nichts überstürzen, sie hatten schließlich alle Zeit der Welt. Es hätte Betsy nur verschreckt und geängstigt, und insgeheim hatte er sich schon gedacht, dass heute abend ihre furchtlose Unbekümmertheit so gut wie nicht vorhanden war. Sie betrat sozusagen Neuland und er würde sehr, sehr vorsichtig und liebevoll mit ihr sein, nahm er sich vor. Er wollte, dass es für sie beide eine unvergessliche Nacht werden würde.

Sie lösten sich zögernd voneinander und lächelten sich an, beide insgeheim gespannt darauf, wie sich der Abend, ihre Hochzeitsnacht, noch entwickeln würde. Horatio schenkte ihnen beiden zunächst ein Glas Wein ein und schweigend tranken sie einen Schluck. Warm und beruhigend rann das rubinrote Elixier durch Betsys Kehle, machte sie etwas mutiger, löste ihre Anspannung.

„Es war eine wundervolle Zeremonie, findest Du nicht?" machte Horatio ein wenig ungezwungene Konversation. Betsy nickte.

„Ja. Ganz wunderbar. Überhaupt ein sehr schöner Tag bislang." Sie stellte ihr Glas ab und trat ans Fenster. Draußen war es mittlerweile dunkel geworden, die Schiffe draußen im Hafen konnte man nur noch erahnen. Ein Lächeln überflog Betsys Gesicht, als sie sich an die anschließenden Feierlichkeiten erinnerte. Admiral Pellew hatte keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut, um seiner einzigen Tochter eine unvergessliche Hochzeit auszurichten.

„Meine Cousinen waren allerdings mehr als enttäuscht, dass der Bräutigam partout nicht mit ihnen tanzen wollte", sagte sie und drehte sich zu Horatio um, der bei ihren Worten zart errötet war. Er hatte bloß den obligatorischen Eröffnungstanz mit seiner frischangetrauten Ehefrau absolviert, und selbst das war schon eine große Überwindung für ihn gewesen, hoffnungslos unmusikalisch, wie er nun einmal war – danach hatte er sich der Tanzfläche wohlweislich ferngehalten. Betsy lachte hell, als er sich verteidigen wollte und ergriff seine Hand.

„Liebster, ich weiß doch", beruhigte sie ihn. „Du und die Musik – ihr werdet in diesem Leben wohl keine Freunde mehr!" Horatio blickte verlegen auf den Fußboden und seine Ehefrau schlang schmunzelnd ihre Arme um seine Hüften. „Aber enttäuscht waren sie trotzdem alle", murmelte sie und als Horatio sie küsste, waren sämtliche Cousinen und Verwandte umgehend vergessen.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

Das vertraute Gefühl, das sie bereits in Ansätzen während ihres kleinen Abenteuers auf der Insel zueinander gehabt hatten, stellte sich sofort wieder ein, als sie sich in den Armen hielten und lange und endlich ungestört küssen durften. Betsy hatte die unsägliche Prophezeiung ihrer Tante in die hinterletzten Ecke ihres Gedächtnisses verbannt und fühlte sich in den Armen ihres Mannes unendlich sicher und geborgen. Was sollte da schon passieren? Würde Horatio gleich wie ein wilder Stier über sie herfallen? Seine ehelichen Rechte rücksichtslos einfordern? Sicher nicht... oder?

Aber irgendetwas war falsch. Irgendetwas störte sie...nur konnte sie es nicht exakt benennen. Erst, als sie mit einer Hand über Horatios Nacken fuhr und durch seine dunklen Locken wuscheln wollte, wie sie es auf der Insel immer so gerne getan hatte, bemerkte sie es: er hatte seine Haare noch immer zum Zopf gebunden. Dieser Missstand war jedoch schnell mit einem Handgriff behoben und Horatios Lockenpracht fiel weich über seine Schultern, so wie Betsy es liebte. Sie strahlte regelrecht. Diesen Anblick gab es nur ganz privat für sie – für niemand anderen sonst.

Horatio lächelte über den harmlosen Spaß, den ihr seine offenen Haare anscheinend jedesmal bereiteten. Er fand es bezaubernd, dass sie sich an solch schlichten Dingen wie ein kleines Mädchen erfreuen konnte und liebte sie dafür nur umso mehr.

„Ach Betsy", murmelte er und strich liebevoll über ihre Wange. „Ich kann noch gar nicht glauben, dass Du ausgerechnet _mich_ haben wolltest." Betsy erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Nun ja", sagte sie und tat, als müsse sie angestrengt überlegen. „Kein anderer Mann kann mir solche warmen, dunklen Augen bieten, die einen nicht zärtlicher anschauen könnten; solche weiche Locken, die man flechten und dann mit roten Seidenbändern umwickeln kann; und schon gar nicht solch sinnliche Lippen, die man einfach küssen muss, wann immer es geht! Du siehst, ich hatte gar keine andere Wahl!"

Horatio lachte und wieder fingen sie an, sich ausführlich zu küssen. Irgendwann fanden sie sich auf dem großen Bett liegend wieder vor – Horatios Hemd war mittlerweile vollkommen aufgeknöpft und Betsy trug nur noch ihr schlichtes, cremefarbenes Unterkleid.

Er stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen und schaute sie liebevoll an, dabei mit einer Hand langsam über ihr Gesicht, ihren Hals fahrend.

„Ich bin in der Tat ein echter Glückspilz", sagte er leise und senkte den Kopf, um Betsys Gesicht langsam mit seinen Lippen zu erkunden. Schon bald spürte er warme Hände, die unter sein Hemd fuhren und seinen nackten Rücken streichelten. Warme Hände, die seinen Körper von dem störenden Stück Stoff befreiten, von seinem Rücken vorwitzig nach vorne über seine Brust fuhren.

Auch Horatios Finger traten nun ihre Wanderschaft über Betsys Körper an. Behutsam, um sie nicht völlig zu verschrecken, strich er über ihre Seite, die Hüfte bis hinunter zu den Oberschenkeln, stets darauf bedacht, keine allzu _empfindliche_ Stelle zu berühren. Er wusste, er würde es lieber langsam angehen lassen, auch wenn es schwerfiel. Er wollte sie, keine Frage. Aber seine Wünsche mussten erst einmal zurückstehen. Sie hatten Zeit. Sie hatten alle Zeit der Welt.

Selbstverständlich hatte Horatio die Rechnung ohne seine Ehefrau gemacht.

Betsy fühlte sich mittlerweile unglaublich wohl in Horatios Gegenwart. Sie genoss seine sanften Berührungen, natürlich seine weichen Lippen, von denen sie sowieso nie genug bekommen konnte und leise, ganz leise, überkam sie gar eine leichte Erregung, eine gespannte Neugierde, wohin sie diese Nacht noch bringen würde. Sie ahnte, sie standen noch ganz am Anfang, es würde noch einiges geschehen. Es würde _aufregend_ werden. Sie würde Neuland betreten. Und sie konnte es kaum erwarten – was immer es sein würde.

So schön es auch war, von ihm gestreichelt zu werden, so neugierig war sie nun aber auch auf Horatios Körper. Das Hemd hatte sie ihm bereits erfolgreich ausgezogen, der Anblick war ihr auch schon vertraut, doch er trug immer noch seine Kniehosen! Sicher müsste er diese doch auch noch ausziehen, dachte Betsy und begann zunächst ganz harmlos, über seine Brust zu streichen. Sie spürte warme Haut, aber erstaunlich feste Muskeln darunter. Horatio lächelte und fuhr mit einem Finger am Halsausschnitt ihres Unterkleides entlang.

„Darf ich die Schnüre Deines Hemdes lösen?" fragte er leise und Betsy schluckte hart. Dann nickte sie.

„Ja", sagte sie mutig.

Ihr ganzer Körper kribbelte, als Horatio die Bänder öffnete und, ohne den Blick von ihren Augen abzuwenden, den dünnen Stoff langsam zur Seite schob, so daß ihre Brüste darunter zum Vorschein kamen. Die zarten, rosigen Knospen richteten sich sofort in der kühlen Luft auf.

Betsy errötete, als sie den bewundernden Blick ihres Mannes sah. Sie keuchte leise auf, als sie seinen Mund auf ihren Brüsten spürte, seine Zunge, die lasziv über ihre Nippel leckte, seine Lippen, die sie abwechselnd in den Mund nahmen und sanft daran saugten. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Liebe Güte, sollte es davon noch eine Steigerung geben?

Es sollte in der Tat. Während Horatio ihre Brüste weiterhin mit seiner Zunge verwöhnte, was ihr außerordentlich gut gefiel, ging seine Hand auf Wanderschaft in tieferen Gefilden. Ohne dass Betsy es überhaupt bemerkte, schob er ihr Hemd ein Stück nach oben und streichelte ihren nackten Oberschenkel, erst außen, doch schon bald auch innen. Als er sie seitlich dort berührte, wo es nicht mehr weiterging, schnappte Betsy überrascht nach Luft.

Horatio grinste, doch er ließ nicht von seiner Tätigkeit ab. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, denn natürlich wuchs auch seine Erregung von Minute zu Minute. Ganz, ganz behutsam berührte er den weichen Flaum zwischen ihren Beinen und wurde mit einem leisen Aufstöhnen belohnt. Vorsichtig schob er ihre Beine ein Stückchen auseinander und streichelte sie weiter, diesmal etwas nachdrücklicher.

„Horatio!" keuchte Betsy, als er unerwartet ihre verborgenen Lippen öffnete, einen Finger in ihre Nässe tauchte und dabei wie unbeabsichtigt einen ganz empfindlichen Punkt berührte.

„Oh!" hauchte Betsy wieder und wand sich unruhig auf dem Bett hin und her. Was um alles in der Welt machte er mit ihr? _Was war das?_

Horatios Finger hörten nicht auf, über diese seltsame, so empfindsame Stelle zu streicheln und Betsy fühlte, wie ihr Körper langsam in Flammen aufging. Sämtliches Blut schien plötzlich zu kochen und sich in ihrem Unterleib zu versammeln. Ihre Zehen fingen an zu kribbeln und sie schloss fest die Augen, um sich auf dieses unglaubliche Gefühl zu konzentrieren. Es war fast zuviel für sie.

Betsy hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, dass es selbst zu diesem „unglaublichen Gefühl" noch eine Steigerung geben konnte. Aber als sich schließlich ihr allererster Höhepunkt näherte, um sie förmlich mit sich zu reißen und dann in meterhohen Wellen wie eine gigantische Feuerwalze über sie hinwegzuspülen, wurde sie schnell eines Besseren belehrt. Ihre Atmung drohte für einen Moment auszusetzen, sie hielt angespannt die Luft an und merkte es gar nicht, ihr Herz klopfte wie wild, dann bäumte sie sich auf, schlug mit den Fersen auf die Matratze, schrie irgendetwas, sank zurück in die Kissen, bis sie mit einem unendlich tiefen Seufzer schließlich wieder zur Ruhe kam. Liebe Güte, was war das bloß gewesen? Was ist da über sie hinweggefegt? fragte sie sich und schloss vollkommen erschöpft die Augen.

Horatio lächelte zufrieden und gönnte ihr einen Moment der Ruhe. Einen Arm unter ihren Kopf gelegt, einen über ihren Bauch, wartete er geduldig, bis sie sich von diesem Erlebnis wieder erholte. Endlich öffnete sie die Augen und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Hat Dir das gefallen, Liebling?" murmelte Horatio und malte imaginäre Kringel auf ihrem Bauch, arbeitete sich langsam zu ihren Brüsten hoch.

„Was war das?" fragte sie leise und wurde rot. „Es war einfach ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Und Du hast das nur mit einem einzigen Finger in mir erzeugt? Woher weißt Du solche Sachen?" Sie schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. „Und können wir das nochmal machen?"

Horatio lachte.

„Wir können das jederzeit wieder machen, Liebes. Natürlich. So oft Du willst." Auf ihre Frage, woher er solche Sachen wusste, ging er lieber nicht ein, aber sie ritt auch nicht weiter darauf herum. Betsy schien angestrengt zu überlegen.

„Horatio?"

„Hm?"

„Kann ich... ich meine, gibt es... also gibt es eine Stelle bei Dir... Du weißt schon... etwas ähnliches... was...was Dir auch gefällt?" stotterte sie verlegen und Horatio nahm sie in die Arme.

„Ja, Betsy, das gibt es." Er küsste sie liebevoll.

„Kannst Du... magst Du es mir zeigen? Darf ich Dich... also ich würde gerne... Dich... nun ja... auch so verwöhnen." Horatios Herz quoll regelrecht über vor Liebe. Süße Betsy. Er presste sie fest an sich und hätte sie am liebsten nie wieder losgelassen.

„Bitte, Horatio. Bitte zeig es mir", bat sie.

„Ja," sagte er mit heiserer Stimme und machte sich zögernd von ihr los. „Ich... ich muss dazu die Hose ausziehen."

Betsy hielt angespannt die Luft an, als sie ihren Ehemann scheu dabei beobachtete, wie er sich seiner Kniehosen entledigte, bis er schließlich nackt neben ihr kniete. Zunächst ein wenig verlegen, dann aber mutiger werdend betrachtete Betsy Horatios Körper, auch die Stellen, die sie bisher noch nicht kannte.

„Darf ich... darf ich Dich berühren?" fragte sie kaum hörbar.

„Natürlich, Liebling. Aber was hältst Du davon..." Horatio streckte die Arme aus. „Was hältst Du davon, wenn Du Dein Unterkleid ausziehst? Ich möchte Dich so gerne sehen, Liebes." Betsy nickte und zog langsam das Hemd über den Kopf.

Horatio ließ seine Blicke bewundernd über ihren nackten Körper gleiten, der im weichen Licht der brennenden Kerzen wie gemalt aussah.

„Du bist wunderschön, Elizabeth", sagte er leise und zog sie vorsichtig an sich. Sie küssten sich, und während Horatio sich nach unten tastete und dann sanft Betsy Pobacken knetete, durchwühlten ihre Hände seine langen Haare und fuhren dann hinab zu seinem Rücken. Als sie jedoch etwas seltsam unbekanntes spürte, das sich fest an ihren Bauch presste, machte sie sich zögernd los und blickte nach unten.

Horatio lächelte beruhigend, nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zwischen seine Beine, schloss ihre Finger um seine harte Männlichkeit. Er stöhnte leise auf, als sie instinktiv anfing, daran zu reiben und Betsy stoppte sofort mit der Bewegung.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte Dir nicht wehtun!" sagte sie und biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Nein, Liebes, im Gegenteil. Es tut nicht weh, es ist... es ist sehr angenehm." Betsy verstand und grinste verschämt.

„Oh, das... das ist also _Deine_ empfindliche Stelle... nicht wahr?" Horatio konnte nur nicken, denn sie fuhr mit ihrer aufreizenden Tätigkeit fort und in ihm begann es vor Lust regelrecht zu kochen.

„Es fühlt sich irgendwie...hart an. Und gleichzeitig so wunderbar weich. _Seidig_."

Vorsichtig umfasste sie seinen Phallus nun mit beiden Händen und betrachtete ihn neugierig und ohne Scheu. Ob sie in ihrem Ehemann ebenfalls solche Gefühle auslösen konnte wie er bei ihr? Aber was genau musste sie tun? Einfach weiter an ihm reiben, hoch und runter? Sie tat auf Verdacht genau das und erschrak, als Horatio nur kurze Zeit später hastig ihre Hände von sich löste und aufstöhnte.

„Ich mache es falsch, nicht wahr?" fragte sie und war fast den Tränen nahe. Horatio nahm sie schnell tröstend in die Arme und küsste sie liebevoll. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und er hätte sich in ihre Hände ergossen! Liebe Güte!

„Nein, nein Liebling. Du machst es sehr gut, ganz wunderbar. Aber... ich möchte, dass wir es anders machen."

Betsy verstand nicht, was er meinte, aber sie ließ es zu, dass Horatio sie sanft auf den Rücken legte und wieder anfing, ihren Körper mit seinen Lippen, seiner Zunge zu liebkosen. Irgendwann spreizte er behutsam ihre Beine und schob sich über sie, vorsichtig, ohne ihr mit seinem Gewicht den Atem zu nehmen. Seine Hand streichelte die weichen Haare zwischen ihren Beinen, öffnete ihre süße, feuchte Spalte und bereitete sie für das vor, was nun noch vor ihnen lag. Den letzten Schritt, um die Ehe zu vollziehen.

Betsy sog scharf die Luft ein, als sie das seidige und doch so harte Teil, das sie eben noch gestreichelt hatte, am Eingang zu ihrer intimsten Stelle spürte. Sie schaute Horatio fragend an und er nickte.

„Ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein, Liebling", flüsterte er, kaum noch in der Lage, sich zurückzuhalten. Oh wie er sie wollte! „Ich werde alles tun, damit es nicht zu sehr wehtut."

Betsy schluckte und versuchte, sich ganz auf ihn zu konzentrieren. Zentimeter für Zentimeter nahm er sie, bahnte sich seinen Weg durch ihre nasse, heiße, so köstliche Enge, bis er schließlich auf den erwarteten Widerstand stieß. Horatio schloss die Augen, wappnete sich, versuchte Betsy, die etwas angespannt war und Gefahr lief, völlig zu verkrampfen, mit zärtlichen Küssen abzulenken. Das hatte zwar vorerst den gewünschten Effekt, doch als er tiefer in sie eindringen wollte, entrang sich ihrer Kehle ein leiser Schmerzenslaut und ihm brach fast das Herz vor Mitgefühl.

Er hatte natürlich nicht die geringste Vorstellung davon, _wie_ schmerzhaft es für sie war, doch was sollte er tun? Sie musste es bloß ein einziges Mal überstehen, dann würde alles gut werden! Ratlos nagte er an seiner Unterlippe, er selbst war noch nie in dieser Situation gewesen, doch dann kam ihm eine Idee.

Zunächst murmelte er ein paar beruhigende Worte, küsste ihr Gesicht, ihren Mund, ihren Hals, während er wieder vorsichtig in sie eindrang. Als er auf Widerstand traf, zog er sich nicht zurück, sondern schob seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine und rieb mit einem Finger ganz sanft über ihre empfindliche Stelle, was Betsy umgehend entkrampfte und sogar zum leisen Aufstöhnen brachte.

Horatio lächelte erleichtert. Es war zwar etwas kompliziert, doch erfüllte seinen Zweck voll und ganz. Betsy war durch sein Streicheln so abgelenkt und so begierig darauf, dieses wundervolle Gefühl von vorhin noch einmal zu erleben, dass sie tatsächlich bloß einmal sehr, sehr scharf die Luft ausstieß, als er letztendlich den Widerstand durchbrach und sie endgültig nahm. Als er sich nach einigen weiteren, kräftigen Stößen schließlich mit einem heiseren „ohhh Betsy!" in ihr ergoss, schlugen exakt in diesem Moment auch über ihr die heißersehnten, feurigen Wellen der Lust zusammen.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis die beiden sich wieder erholten. Aber die Nacht hatte gerade erst angefangen.


	18. Chapter 17

Epilog 

Commander Horatio Hornblower war – um es vorsichtig zu formulieren – etwas missgestimmt. Beim letzten Aufenthalt der _Amazon_ in Gibraltar hatte er in allerletzter Sekunde noch neue Instruktionen von der dortigen Admiralität erhalten – anstatt nach über einem Jahr auf See endlich nach England heimkehren zu dürfen, sollte er auf dem Weg zurück noch einen Zwischenhalt unbestimmter Dauer in Brest einlegen. Was er dort genau sollte – er hatte keine Ahnung. Exakte Anweisungen würde er dort von einer Kontaktperson erhalten, hieß es.

Seine Männer hatten ihren stets besonnenen Commander noch nie so wütend gesehen und sie wussten natürlich auch den Grund: er konnte es kaum erwarten, wieder nach Hause zu kommen, zurück zu seiner geliebten Frau, aber dieses Mal vor allem, um endlich seinen kleinen Sohn zum ersten Mal zu sehen. Richard Hornblower, geboren zwei Wochen nachdem sein Vater mit neuen Befehlen in die Karibik geschickt worden war. Und jetzt mussten sie auf höchsten Befehl hin in Brest vor Anker gehen und niemand konnte vorhersagen, wie lange ihr Aufenthalt dort dauern würde.

Oh ja, Commander Hornblower war in der Tat _etwas_ missgestimmt.

Aber es half nichts. Er würde wie immer seine Pflicht dem König und seinem Land gegenüber erfüllen, seine persönlichen Wünsche hatten wieder einmal – wie schon so oft – hinter allem anderen zurückzustehen.

Die _Amazon_ hatte kaum in dem französischen Hafen festgemacht, als Horatio auch schon das Beiboot bereitmachen und sich an Land bringen ließ. Er wollte die Sache so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen, er wollte nur noch nach Hause. Seine Stimmung jedoch sank förmlich auf den Nullpunkt, als er spät an diesem Nachmittag unverrichteterdinge zur _Amazon_ zurückkehren musste: sein Kontakt an Land stand heute nicht mehr zur Verfügung. Dringende Geschäfte hatten ihn unverhofft abberufen. Man würde ein Boot senden, sobald er wieder abkömmlich war. Commander Hornblower möge sich doch bitte so lange in Geduld fassen. Und nein, man wusste nicht, wann exakt das sein würde.

Horatio konnte es kaum fassen. Schäumend vor Wut trat er den Rückweg zur _Amazon_ an und es hätte wahrlich nicht viel gefehlt, und er hätte sich dem Befehl widersetzt und wäre ohne Erlaubnis nach England zurückgesegelt.

Als er sein Schiff wieder betrat und sich umgehend auf den Weg in seine Kabine machen wollte, wunderte er sich über einige der Männer, die unterhalb des Achterdecks standen und amüsiert auf etwas herunterschauten. Etwas, was er von hier aus nicht sehen konnte. Als Horatio sich mit sturmumwölkter Miene näherte, zogen sie sich jedoch eilig zurück und ihn traf fast der Schlag.

Unter dem Steuerrad saß ein Kind. Es war noch recht klein, höchstens ein, zwei Jahre alt und es war damit beschäftigt, den Schiffskater zu streicheln. Matthews stand ein paar Schritte von dem Kleinen entfernt und hatte offenbar ein wachsames Auge auf ihn. Zumindest nahm Horatio an, dass es ein Junge war. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, warum er so sicher war, doch das war auch egal. Er traute seinen Augen nicht. Waren jetzt alle übergeschnappt? Nun auch noch _Kinder_ mit an Bord zu bringen? Ohne seine Erlaubnis? Machte hier jetzt jeder, was er wollte, verdammt?

„_Mr._ Matthews!" bellte Horatio und der Kleine schaute erschrocken zu ihm hoch. Selbst der Kater schien pikiert mit den Augen zu rollen. „Was in Dreiteufelsnamen macht dieses Kind hier an Bord? Wir sind ein Kriegsschiff, zur Hölle, keine Kinderverwahranstalt! Wer ist dafür verantwortlich? Und sagen sie nicht, es hat ihn einfach jemand hier ausgesetzt! Bringen Sie sofort den Verantwortlichen dafür!"

Horatios getreuer Bootsmann verkniff sich ein Lächeln, was Horatio trotzdem sah und was ihn noch viel wütender machte. Doch bevor er Matthews weiter in den Senkel stellen konnte, ertönte hinter ihm eine andere Stimme.

„Ich gehe doch stark davon aus, dass _Du_ dafür verantwortlich bist, Liebling!" sagte eine amüsierte Frauenstimme und Horatio erstarrte. Das konnte jetzt nicht wahr sein, oder? Nein, irgendjemand spielte ihm gerade einen fürchterlich grausamen Streich. Doch als er sich langsam herumdrehte, stand tatsächlich seine Frau vor ihm. Eine vor lauter Glück strahlende, wie das blühende Leben aussehende Betsy Hornblower. Und ehe er es sich versah, lag sie auch schon in seinen Armen.

„Betsy..." murmelte er und presste sie fest an sich. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Du hier bist! Gott, ich habe Dich so sehr vermisst..." Betsy lachte, küsste ihn ein letztes Mal sehr, sehr innig, wobei es ihr vollkommen egal war, dass fast das ganze Schiff ihnen zuschaute, und machte sich schließlich bedauernd los.

„Ich habe Dich auch vermisst, Liebster. So sehr, dass als ich erfuhr, dass die _Amazon_ auf dem Rückweg nach England ist, Papa überredet habe, uns mit nach Brest zu nehmen, um nicht so lange auf Deine Rückkehr nach Portsmouth warten zu müssen. Es war ein risikoreicher Plan, aber es hat am Ende perfekt funktioniert. Aber lass uns später weiterreden, ich möchte Dir erst einmal jemanden vorstellen!"

Matthews, der das Kind zwischenzeitlich hochgenommen hatte, überreichte es nun Betsy, die Horatio stolz und glücklich anlächelte.

„Darf ich Dir Deinen Sohn Richard vorstellen?"

Horatio starrte den Jungen mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Unsicherheit, aber vor allem großer Liebe an. Zögernd nahm er ihn auf den Arm, etwas unbeholfen zunächst, da seine Erfahrungen im Umgang mit Kleinkindern eher bescheiden zu nennen waren. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Große, braune Augen, den seinen so ähnlich, schauten ihn aufmerksam an und schließlich verzog sich das kleine Gesicht zu einem breiten Lächeln, das Horatios Herz schmelzen ließ wie Butter in der Sonne. Sein Sohn.

„Er ist... er ist wundervoll", murmelte er schließlich überwältigt. Er konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Betsy war hier, sein kleiner Sohn war hier, und sie würden bald alle gemeinsam nach Portsmouth zurückfahren. Wenn sich nur endlich herausstellen würde, was es mit diesem seltsamen Auftrag auf sich hatte, verdammt! Sie könnten schon längst auf dem Weg nach England sein... Ihm war die Idee noch gar nicht gekommen, dass Betsys unerwartetes Auftauchen hier in Brest möglicherweise mit diesem mysteriösen „Auftrag" zusammenhängen könnte...

„Ich hoffe, Du bist nicht böse, dass wir Deine Reise unter einem Vorwand in Brest aufgehalten haben, nur weil Deine impertinente Ehefrau Dich unbedingt vorher sehen wollte", sagte Betsy ein wenig zerknirscht. „Du warst eben so schrecklich wütend..."

Horatio schaute sie verwundert an, dann dämmerte es ihm.

„Du...Du meinst, es gibt gar keinen Auftrag, der mich hier erwartet?" fragte er irritiert. Betsy biss sich auf die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. Bevor sie jedoch antworten konnte, erklang eine weitere, Horatio ebenfalls sehr bekannt vorkommende Stimme.

„Sohn, ich habe Dich _vorher_ gewarnt, was auf Dich zukommt, wenn Du wirklich allen Ernstes meine Tochter heiraten würdest", ertönte es wie Donnergroll hinter ihm. Horatio fuhr herum und blickte in die amüsierten Augen Admiral Pellews. „Aber Du hast ja alle Warnungen in den Wind geschlagen. Jetzt sieh zu, wie Du mit den Konsequenzen lebst!"

„Papa!" rief Betsy leicht pikiert, doch sie lachte, als ihr Vater sie in die Arme schloss und liebevoll auf die Stirn küsste. Horatio schaute Vater und Tochter kopfschüttelnd an. Er war schier sprachlos.

„Und ich war so wütend, dass sich unsere Reise weiter verzögert!" murmelte er und konnte es kaum fassen. „Und dabei hast Du hinter all dem gesteckt..." Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf.

Betsy legte einen Arm um ihn.

„Du bist nicht böse auf mich, Liebling, oder?" fragte sie ängstlich. Horatio seufzte, als er daran dachte, wie sehr er sich noch vor wenigen Minuten über diese Sache aufgeregt hatte. Ach ja, und bei Styles sollte er sich besser ebenfalls entschuldigen, er hatte seinen Unmut ziemlich heftig abbekommen. Vollkommen zu Unrecht, natürlich.

„Nein, ich bin nicht böse", sagte er schließlich und strich seinem Sohn mit einem Finger zärtlich über die rosige Wange. „Ich bin sehr, sehr glücklich, dass ihr beide hier seid. Das wiegt allen Ärger tausendfach auf."

„Nun, mein Junge, dann sollten wir sehen, dass wir hier so schnell wie möglich wegkommen, nicht wahr?" brummte Admiral Pellew gutmütig und schlug seinem Schwiegersohn auf die Schulter. „Auf nach England!"

An die Rückfahrt nach Portsmouth würden sich alle Besatzungsmitglieder später noch lange mit einem Schmunzeln erinnern. Die wenigen Tage bis zur englischen Küste verliefen ereignislos, und doch war es eine außergewöhnliche Fahrt. Der kleine Richard Hornblower entpuppte sich schnell zum erklärten Liebling des gesamten Schiffes und selbst hartgesottene, zum Dienst in der Marine gepresste Rauhbeine, denen man lieber nicht alleine im Dunkeln begegnen wollte, hatten ihren Spaß mit dem aufgeweckten Knirps, der mit seinen großen braunen Augen die Welt um ihn herum bestaunte.

Da die Überfahrt nach England nur kurz war und darüberhinaus ohne irgendwelche Zwischenfälle verlief, ließ es sich Horatio nicht nehmen, seinen Sohn so oft es ging mit sich herumzuschleppen. Er zeigte ihm das ganze Schiff, wies ihn stundenlang in die Mysterien der Seefahrt ein und hoffte insgeheim, dass Richard seine Liebe zur See wenigstens ein klein wenig von ihm geerbt hatte, sehr zu Betsys Belustigung.

Der ungewohnte Anblick ihres Kapitäns, der so offen zeigte, wie sehr er seine kleine Familie liebte, berührte die Männer insgeheim sehr, auch wenn es natürlich keiner jemals offen zugab und viele Scherze darüber gemacht wurden. Ihr Respekt ihrem Commander gegenüber, ja man konnte es schon fast Verehrung nennen, stieg fast ins Unermessliche.

Horatio liebte jede Sekunde, die er mit seinem Sohn an Bord verbringen konnte. Er nahm jeden Moment tief in sich auf, jeder Augenblick, den er mit Richard zusammen sein konnte, war ihm kostbar. Er hatte unendlich viel nachzuholen. Er war nicht dagewesen, als dieses kleine Wunder zur Welt gekommen war, er hatte über ein Jahr seines Lebens nicht miterlebt. Eine Zeit, die er niemals wieder zurückbekommen würde, für immer verloren. Es war nur ein kleiner Trost für Horatio, dass er zumindest einen Teil von Betsys Schwangerschaft hatte miterleben dürfen. Er konnte sich daran erinnern, wie sie oft vor dem Kamin gesessen hatten, seine Hände ihren umfangreichen Leib streichelnd und darauf wartend, dass das kleine Wesen sich darinnen rührte. Es war eine aufregende Erfahrung gewesen, aber dann war er wieder abkommandiert worden und als er jetzt seinen Sohn dann endlich zum ersten Mal in die Arme schließen konnte, war dieser schon über ein Jahr alt.

Aber das lag alles nicht in seiner Hand, wie er nur zu genau wusste. Andere Väter waren noch schlimmer dran, tröstete er sich. Sie saßen in spanischen oder französischen Gefängnissen oder Gott weiß wo ein und sahen ihre Heimat über lange Jahre nicht wieder. Nein, er wollte sich nicht beklagen. Vielmehr wollte er jeden Augenblick ausnutzen, den er mit Richard verbringen konnte. Schneller als ihm lieb sein konnte wäre er wieder auf See und auf unbestimmte Zeit von seinen Lieben getrennt, also hieß es, keine Zeit zu verschwenden!

Als Betsy dann ein knappes Jahr später kurz vor der Niederkunft ihres zweiten Kindes stand, bewies der liebe Gott offenbar einen ganz besonderen Sinn für Humor: In dem Augenblick, als Horatio nach langen acht Monaten auf See das Haus betrat, hörte er aus dem oberen Stockwerk einen wütenden Schrei, gefolgt von hektischer Betriebsamkeit. Er eilte besorgt die Treppen hinauf und fünf Minuten später hielt er seine neugeborene Tochter in den Armen.

Und der liebe Gott schien es weiterhin gut mit ihm zu meinen, denn diesmal führten ihn seine Aufträge in den ersten Jahren nach Sophies Geburt erstaunlicherweise nie länger als wenige Wochen von Zuhause fort und so war es ihm glücklicherweise vergönnt, seine Tochter dieses Mal von Anfang an aufwachsen zu sehen. Er würde jedoch nie erfahren, dass sein verehrter Schwiegervater in dieser Angelegenheit ein _ganz klein wenig_ die Finger mit im Spiel hatte...

Ende.


End file.
